A Honeymoon In April
by mphs95
Summary: As referenced in Bonesology's 2015 Christmas Fanfiction & 2016 EOS Fanfiction Hodgepodge Challenges, this is Aubrey & Jessica's honeymoon after their wedding. As requested by some readers of my more recent Bones fanfiction. Rated 'T' unless indicated at the beginning of the chapter. Note: CONNECTION BETWEEN INN BOONSBORO AND BONES IN THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: As stated, this was supposed to be the original Chapter 18: Vacation of my Bonesology 2016 End of Summer Fanfiction Hodgepodge, but what was meant to be a 10 - 12 page drabble turned into over 30 pages and had a life of it's own. It's thanks to this that I got the inspiration for the new Chapter 18.**_

 _ **I do have Ch 17 of EOS written as well as the final chapter of WSJ & A, but this story would not let up until I finished it. Eventually I will finish the rest of the Challenge. **_

_**Thanks for indulging my A & J whimsy and I hope you enjoy this and the next five chapters. Remember to review so I know I don't suck.**_

 _ **PS: If you are only into B & B, while they appear in this story, unlike my other A & J ones they are not featured. Just putting that out there.**_

 _ **PPS: While not required to read the following since this is a prequel, it may give you some reference:**_

 _ **2015 Bonesology Christmas Fanfiction Challenge Chapters 9, 13.**_

 _ **2016 Bonesology End of Summer Fanfiction Hodgepodge Chapters 2, 3 ,4 ,6 , 8 , 14, 16.**_

 **This story takes place April 2017.**

 **Disclaimer: Any connection between the Bones world and Inn Boonsboro in this story is fictional.**

* * *

Friday, April 14th was a contrary day for the month. As people stressed over their taxes due the following Monday, the sun shone bright over the nation's capital. The cherry blossoms displayed their blooms proudly all over the city among the hustle and bustle.

However, this day had a different meaning to a small group of people. For them, their taxes were put aside for a well deserved celebration.

Today, Jessica Warren married her Superman, Special Agent James Aubrey.

It took the help of Booth, Brennan, and the rest of their family and friends to help the engaged couple pull everything together in eight days. Their efforts paid off as the FBI agent and forensic anthropologist got the wedding they wanted. Afterwards, everyone headed to Founding Fathers for food and drinks since the bride and groom didn't want a big reception.

While they enjoyed the celebration and most of the antics of their guests over the next few hours, Aubrey and Jessica were anxious to celebrate alone. Ready to leave, they said goodbye to everyone before taking off. Stopping at what was now their home, the couple changed out of their wedding outfits, packed, and took care of their cat before leaving for Maryland.

* * *

A short time later, the newlyweds were traveling on US-40 towards the town of Boonsboro. They enjoyed the pleasant weather during the almost ninety minute drive, grateful that it didn't rain on their wedding day. Because she had been up earlier in the morning, Jessica let Aubrey drive her Jeep Cherokee as she navigated while doing research of the area.

"The Antietam battlefield would be cool to go to, plus there's a bookstore in town. Harper's Ferry might be fun too if we get time."

"Hey, historical battles of the Civil War. Something a man always wants to see on his honeymoon." Aubrey said.

"You're the one who took me to Gettysburg for a romantic weekend back in September, so what are you—" Jessica said but trailed off when she saw her husband laughing. Determined to wipe the grin off his face, she smacked his arm repeatedly.

"Hey, hey, driving here!"

"You suck, Aubrey!"

"I must not suck that much because you married me." The agent sputtered while laughing.

His mirth was contagious as the redhead started, too. "Yeah, you'll do. Just be nice or there's no horse riding in the Blue Ridge mountains this weekend."

To Jessica's surprise, Aubrey responded by grabbing her hand and kissing her fingers near her wedding and engagement rings. She felt herself turn into a puddle of goo at his simple declaration of love. Her husband was a hollow legged goofball to most people, but she alone knew the hopeless romantic soul in James Aubrey.

"You wouldn't deny me a ride through the mountain, Jessica because I would love to hit to trails with you. Now the most important question of this trip…how are the restaurants in the area?"

 _'And my hollow legged goofball has returned.'_ Jessica thought to herself as she laughed. "Don't worry Superman. Doctor B said you would eat well this weekend."

"You laugh, but food is an essential part of the tourist experience along with exploration of the area. However, neither is the most important part of this weekend." Aubrey said with a knowing tone.

The redhead accidentally snorted as she laughed again. "Well, of course Aubrey. I didn't forget the most important thing this weekend...sleeping in. We've been alternating between work and non-stop wedding planning for eight days now."

The driver turned to his passenger. "Cute, Jessica. Keep that up and you may be denied all that is your Superman this weekend."

"I highly doubt that." The redhead retorted with a grin before continuing, "Especially after I model all the lingerie that I packed for this weekend."

Aubrey's only response was to quickly turn to his wife as she read her phone.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the trip, Aubrey and Jessica enjoyed bits of comfortable silence in between sneaking looks at the other. But as it sometimes happened when they were together, they revisited a recurring issue in their almost two year relationship.

"How many times have we been through this? Obviously, it's _Return of the Jedi_. Always _Return of the Jedi_. The battle between the Imperial forces and Rebel Alliance, the Ewoks-"

Jessica finished drinking from her travel cup. "It seems marriage has not enlightened you to reality, Aubrey. _Empire Strikes Back_ is obviously the best of the Star Wars series."

Aubrey had one hand on the wheel with the other on the automatic gearshift as he turned to his wife. "Seriously, Jess? _Jedi_ has the Rebel Alliance toasting the Imperials' asses, Han gets rescued from Jabba the Hutt—"

"But not before Leia has to be half naked in a metal bikini, which you drool over each time we watch it." The redhead retorted before seeing her husband's ears turn red. "Contrary to your wrong opinion, _Empire_ reigns supreme because Han and Leia reveal their feelings for each other before he becomes a Carbonite popsicle."

By unspoken agreement, Darth Vader's relationship with Luke is kept out of the conversation in light of recent events. It wasn't the first time the FBI agent and forensic anthropologist disagreed about their beloved science fiction nor would it be the last.

Now that they were closer to their destination, Aubrey started getting antsy. "How much further, Jess?"

"According to my Verizon Navigator, it's coming up in nine miles on the right. Calm down, Superman. I think someone is eager to start his wedding night." Jessica replied.

"Uh yeah, I want to be alone with my wife." Aubrey replied. "Plus, there's a surprise there."

The redhead turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "You called the Inn while I was feeding Skinner and getting everything around for Wendell and Andie after Mike left, weren't you? What did you do?"

"As I said, my beloved, it's a surprise. How much further now?"

"Seven miles, Husband. Don't worry. We'll get there, check in, and start our honeymoon." Jessica said with a smile.

Aubrey got sad for a moment. "You know someday I'll take you on a real honeymoon, right?"

The anthropologist looked at her new husband annoyed. "This is a real honeymoon, Aubrey. We had a real wedding, didn't we?"

Aubrey couldn't argue with Jessica's logic. "We did."

"Yes we did and it came off perfectly."

"Except for all of us being late." Aubrey said with a snicker. "It still cracks me up when I think of everyone from the lab or the FBI working on the case dressed up for the wedding, including you and Doctor B."

"While we had a…eventful morning, the important thing is we got hitched. Even afterwards at Founding Fathers was fun—"

"Yes, it was fun…except when Mike barfed into his beer stein after chugging Steven's _'magic beer'_." Aubrey said, shuddering as he remembered how close he was to wearing the vomit.

"Well, some of it did hit Oliver and he shrieked like a girl." Jessica said.

"That's true. I think Mike is my favorite new brother in law." Aubrey said with a smile.

Suddenly, the couple encountered a Sunday driver. Unable to pass due to all the other travelers driving in the opposite lane, the agent slowed down the car. "Come on Grandpa! I just got married and I want to see my wife naked!"

"Aubrey, it's okay." Jessica said with a laugh.

"If we could have taken my SUV, I could have used the siren." Aubrey muttered.

"Well, we couldn't and we'll be there in a few minutes."

Jessica continued to smile as her husband drove annoyed for the last four miles until they arrived at the B & B. After they parked and got out, the redhead was in awe. "Aubrey, this place is beautiful."

The agent grabbed their stuff from the back, set it down, and looked himself. "It is impressive. I can see why Booth and Doctor B loved this place."

Aubrey looked over at Jessica, still amazed that they were now married. Their wedding was perfect and the reception was fun. However, he wondered if she regretted not having some traditional parts of a reception, such as their first dance to a song of their choice. They really didn't have a song, so they agreed it wasn't a big deal. Now, he wondered if they should have considered it in the whirlwind of planning they pulled off in eight days.

"Aubrey!"

The lanky man came back to reality to see his wife picking up her toiletry bag and small suitcase. "Come on, Superman. Wedding night's a wasting."

"On my way." The bridegroom said before eagerly following Jessica.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the newlyweds were led to the Nick and Nora Charles Suite. As they walked in, they admired the Art Deco scheme. While Jessica explored, Aubrey turned to the manager.

"So Booth mentioned a pizza place nearby that was open late?"

The older woman laughed. "Agent Booth mentioned when he made the reservations that you enjoyed food. Yes, I put Vesta's menu on the bed. They are open until 10 PM tonight but I would call by 9:30 for a delivery. Let me know when you do and I can bring it to you."

"Thank you very much."

"Well, I'll leave you two. Would you like breakfast tomorrow delivered to your door around 8:00 or will you two join the other guests?"

 _"Delivered, please."_ Jessica yelled from the other room.

"I guess delivered. Thank you." Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"Not a problem, sir. Also, the extra item you requested is on ice over there so it will keep for several hours."

"How much do I owe—" Aubrey said while starting to pull money out of his pocket, before being stopped by the innkeeper.

"Not a cent. The owner of the Inn knows Doctor Brennan from a previous consultation and said personally it was on the house."

"Oh, well thank you." Aubrey said.

"Let us know if you need anything tonight or can assist if you want to explore the area before you leave Tuesday."

"We will. Have a good evening."

After walking the woman to the door, Aubrey closed it, locked it, and looked around the room. Growing up, one of the ways he distracted himself from his life was old movies. He remembered telling Booth once about his affection for _The Thin Man_.

Much like Nick and Nora Charles, he and Jessica worked together. Their Asta was not a dog, but his cat Skinner. They were best friends who could be playful, but also hot and sexy between the sheets.

He wouldn't trade it for anything. Their life together would be fun, emotional, sometimes mundane, but with a solid foundation of friendship that would see them through anything.

"This room is beautiful."

Aubrey snapped out of his reverie when he saw his wife come out of the bathroom. "What?"

Jessica walked over to her husband and put her arms around his neck. She combed his hair back before kissing him. "I said, this room is beautiful."

The agent kissed her back as his hands roamed around her back. "It is very nice but I can think of something more beautiful."

The redhead pulled out of his arms and grabbed her smaller bag. "I will be out shortly, Superman. You may want to change."

When the door closed, Aubrey did a fist pump. "Yes!"

The agent then walked over and opened his bag while singing, "I have a hot wife…my hot wife will be wearing sexy lingerie…then I will get my hot wife naked…then hot wife and I will have lots of sex…oh here they are."

Aubrey pulled out a pair of blue silk pajama pants he bought for the occasion along with a box. Quickly he stripped and put them on, making sure they were tied loose enough to come off when needed. Heading over to the closed curtains, he double checked to make sure all were shut completely. When done, he lit the candles in the room with the provided lighter before shutting the lights off, giving the room a sensual glow.

Heading over to the ice bucket, he opened the box and pulled out two champagne flutes. When set up, he pulled out the sparkling wine. As he was about to open it, he heard the bathroom door and turned. When Jessica came out and posed against the door frame, he almost dropped the bottle.

His wife was wearing a white pleated baby doll nightie with a large bow nestled between her modest breasts. She had taken down her hair and curled it along with applying another coat of lipstick. To describe her as beautiful would not be enough as she glowed with the candlelight.

"What do you think, Special Agent?" The redhead said with a smile.

"Wow." Aubrey said, his thought processes at a standstill.

He watched as his wife started to walk towards him. As she got closer, he could smell her cherry vanilla scent he loved linger in the air. As she got even closer, his fingers itched to touch her skin. She wasn't halfway across the room before his erection was hard and ready for her.

"I know I said I wouldn't wear white to our wedding, but I wanted to follow some traditions." Jessica said as she admired her husband.

Aubrey's blue silk pants brought out his eyes. His naked chest showed the slight definition that she got to appreciate each time they were intimate together. Looking further down, she could see the slight 'V' in his hips until they met with his waistline.

She was a lucky girl indeed.

Suddenly, the events of the past month rushed before her eyes. Karen Delfs…her new father-in-law's appearance…the set of events that led to the rescue which almost cost both of them their lives along with their colleagues and friends…Aubrey's proposal…their whirlwind marriage.

Overwhelmed, she wrapped her arms around her husband and held him tight.

Aubrey could feel his wife shivering as he held her and the romantic thoughts he had shifted to concern. "Jess, what's wrong?"

Jessica exhaled. "I saw you…admired how handsome you looked…then I thought about all that happened with Karen and your dad…"

"Jess—"

"Aubrey, we almost didn't have this." The redhead stated with emotion. "Because we were full of pride…and scared…and jealous…then we almost died."

Aubrey's emotional state connected with hers as he remembered it all. "I almost lost you…we almost lost each other…our friends. I was so stupid to trust her…"

"You didn't know, Aubrey…"

"But you did…and I didn't listen. Then I was also so afraid for you when my father came back…"

Jessica made herself put those memories away before looking into her husband's eyes. "But I was stubborn and you're a smart man. We faced it and came out ahead, Superman. Karen Delfs has been dealt with and your father can't hurt us anymore."

Aubrey held Jessica close to him. "I don't want to ever come close to losing you like that again, Jessica."

The redhead looked up. "I don't ever want to come close to losing you like that again, either."

"Well, let's just agree we never want to lose each other like that again and won't. Agree?"

"Agreed. Now, I would like some champagne."

Aubrey let Jessica go to turn to the nearby bucket. After popping the bottle, he poured two glasses of the sparkling wine. He handed one to Jessica while admiring again how the candlelight accentuated Jessica's porcelain skin. After tapping glasses, they drank from the flutes.

"Did you see what was on the flutes?" Aubrey said with a smirk before taking another drink.

Curious, Jessica looked on the glass and smiled. "James and Jessica. April 14, 2017."

"Look on the other side." Aubrey said before taking another sip of his beverage.

Jessica turned it and laughed. "It's got Princess Leia engraved into the glass….wait what's on yours?"

The redhead grabbed Aubrey's glass which also had their names and wedding date. When she saw what was on his, she laughed harder. "Han Solo."

"Of course. This is also your original wedding present."

Jessica was confused. "But you gave me my present on Thursday night."

Aubrey took another drink. "I wasn't sure if they would get here in time for today, so I bought the other gift so you would have one in case."

"I love that gift," Jessica said. "And I love this one. Man, all I gave you were cufflinks."

"Your father's cufflinks that you said he gave to you to give to the man you marry. I was proud to wear them today."

Jessica gave her husband a kiss before finishing her champagne. "Thank you, Aubrey. I know this wasn't cheap to get made in less than eight days."

"Don't worry about it." The agent said before finishing his wine and setting the flute down.

It was then that the redhead saw the paper bag sitting in a second champagne bucket on ice. "Superman, what's in the bag?"

"Something for later." Aubrey said before taking Jessica's glass and setting it down. "Now I think we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"I think we do, too." Jessica responded.

Aubrey leaned down and kissed his wife with all the love he could show her. The next few minutes their embrace grew more heated as they mapped each other's upper bodies. As Aubrey was pulling one of Jessica's straps down, he had a realization.

"Shit, we forgot something."

* * *

 _ **Uh oh...what did Aubrey and Jessica forget? If you were paying attention you already know but if not, find out in Chapter 2.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So, we got a start date. I'm sad but also excited to see the final 12. Doesn't mean there won't be a tear or two...or three. Something tells me we won't see an Aubrey/Jessica wedding before the end, so I may have to write one some day. Hope this honeymoon helps fill a void. I have some B & B plans, too. Just have to find time...ugh. _**

**_Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Definitely NSFW reading unless you are in a quiet room alone. Remember to review. Momma needs her brain candy._**

* * *

 _"Shit, we forgot something."_

* * *

Jessica smiled. "I know you well enough that you locked the door already."

Aubrey closed his eyes when his wife started nibbling on his chest in the exact spot that drove him crazy. "Oh that feels good…no, stop for a second."

The redhead scrunched her nose and thought of the only other thing that could be impeding them. "I took my birth control pill while I was getting ready, Superman. We're good there."

Aubrey's eyes got large as he realized what Jessica was thinking. "No no no, it not that. I trust you with that."

"If it's not that, then whatever it is, can't it wait?" The redhead said suggestively before sliding her hands onto his naked posterior.

"Oh wow, Jess…" Aubrey said breathlessly before stopping her delightful hands. "No, we have to do this first or we're cursed."

Jessica watched perplexed as her husband walked towards the door of the suite. "Aubrey, how are we going to be cursed? We've only been married for six hours."

The agent opened the door and looked out. He was satisfied to see the coast was clear and the curtain was drawn on the floor length window in the hall. "Good. Come here, Jess."

Jessica was only a few steps away from the door when she made a realization. "No, we're not doing that now. I'm half naked."

"Honey, its tradition. Come on." He said as he pulled her to the door before letting go. "No one will see you. Remember what I said would happen if anyone but I tried to see you with no clothes on?"

Bemused, Jessica crossed her arms. "That you would shoot them?"

"Exactly. Now, please?"

"You're got your mind made up, don't you?" The redhead asked. When her husband nodded, she sighed. "Fine…but only for you."

"Better be only for me." Aubrey said before looking out again and seeing the empty hallway. "Okay Jess, come out."

The redhead came out and put her arms around Aubrey's neck. When he picked her up with his arm under her knees, she kissed his cheek. "My Sir Galahad."

Aubrey smiled at his wife. "A groom always carries his bride over the threshold."

The anthropologist caressed his cheek with her finger. "When we get back in, can we have sex? I'm really horny. You know what seeing you in blue does to me."

"Most definitely, Jess." Aubrey said before hearing voices coming down the hall. "Shit!"

The agent rushed his lingerie-clad wife into the suite and shut the door with his foot. After setting her down, he quickly flipped the lock. Turning around, he returned to his wife's arms to pick up where they left off.

It didn't take long for Aubrey to pull down the spaghetti straps of the nightie before following with his lips. He felt his bride shiver as he made a sensuous trail down her neck and both shoulders. When Jessica's right leg wrapped around his own, he knew it was time.

Placing both hands at her posterior, he waited for her to wrap her arms around his neck before lifting her up. When her legs hung onto his waist, he walked them over to the bed. Gently, Aubrey laid Jessica down onto the bed before nestling himself between his wife's legs.

"I love you, Jessica."

Jessica's green eyes glowed. "I love you, too James."

Aubrey felt his heart swell at her use of his first name, something only reserved for intimate moments like this one. They came together in a sequence of heated kisses and loving caresses. She gave equally in her response to him as her hands moved up and down his back. As his wife's touch sent shockwaves through him, Aubrey's lips moved down slowly onto her neck as he loved the cherry vanilla essence of her smooth skin.

When his kisses and nibbles moved past her neck, he made a trail down her arm, ending at her palm where he kissed her while looking into her eyes. Moving towards her other side, he repeated his actions, reveling in the hitch of her breathing when his lips lingered on her wedding ring.

Shifting to her chest, his lips felt Jessica's heart rate accelerate as his right hand moved up and down her body while holding her close to him. He took his time as his mouth trailed around each swell. However, one look at her hardened nipples pushed him over the edge, so he took the stiffened peak into his mouth through the lace.

"Yes…yes…ooohhhh."

When he felt the gentle sting of her nails on his back, Aubrey switched to the other breast as he pressed himself into Jessica's core. When she surprised him by traveling down to his ass and grazing softly with her nails, the last sense of self-control he had was lost.

"Oh God, Jessica." He groaned before pulling the lace aside on one breast and took it into his hot mouth and sucked greedily. When she cried out, his other hand played with her other breast until he repeated the same with it to his wife's excited moans.

When he lifted his head, Jessica saw the blue in his eyes gone. In their place were his pupils as big as saucers showing the depth of his desire, immediately creating a pool of wetness in her core. Feeling just as excited, she pulled her arms out of the straps.

The lanky man pulled the nightie down and off, leaving her only in a pair of skimpy white thong panties. He explored every part of her abdomen as it was the first time he ever touched her, using her sounds and body arching to guide him in pleasuring his new bride.

When Aubrey arrived at her hips, he slowly pulled her panties down while following the trail with his lips. Making his way back up her body, he felt Jessica's legs widen and knew immediately what she wanted. Granting her wish, he went there achingly slow, wanting to prolong their first time together as husband and wife as long as possible.

Jessica's eyes were closed as she enjoyed Aubrey's exploration of her body. She shivered as she felt the coolness of his wedding ring move gently across her abdomen and breasts. Her husband was the only man she had ever been with who could play her body like a fine instrument.

Then she felt him find her nerve center and her senses exploded.

As for Aubrey, his mouth enjoyed her flavor as he did a familiar dance to her moans and whimpers. He could never get enough of her reactions to his explorations, especially how she would grab his hair and whisper his name multiple times when she was close to climaxing. When she did just that, he increased his actions in the areas that excited her the most as he pushed her to her first orgasm.

Making his way up slowly with his lips, Aubrey felt Jessica's magical hands move all over him again, making his blood sizzle. When he reached her lips, they kissed while his right hand moved up and down her body.

As he moved himself against her, Jessica felt her husband's desperation as it mingled with hers. Following a dance only they knew, her hands untied his pants before moving them off him. After he kicked them off, the couple wrapped themselves against each other as they felt the heat of each other's skin.

When they were ready, Aubrey looked into Jessica's charged green eyes before he entered her. Both groaned as they were reunited once again before he started to move. The indescribable feeling of being inside the redhead's heat never got old as he felt his insides burst with each thrust.

Instinctively Jessica arched her body into her husband when his intimate touches with his lips found their target in between plunges. Aubrey groaned as his wife's other hand found his ass before pushing him into her along with her legs as they wrapped around him. The next several minutes the room was punctured with moans as they loved each other with their bodies.

But the time came when both knew they were coming to their peaks. Aubrey took Jessica's hand as lips came together again. The closer they got, the more desperately they moved against each other. Jessica had hers first, but her husband followed her right after. Both called out the other's name as they rode their climaxes out together.

The couple kissed and held each other close as their bodies slowly returned to their normal function, reluctant to part. When things calmed down, Aubrey took the redhead into his arms as he moved onto his back. He kissed her fingers where her rings were before Aubrey broke the quiet.

"Wow…Booth was right."

"About what?" Jessica said into his chest, appreciating her husband's light brushes up and down her back.

"This. He said sex was always better when you were in love, but it was the best when you were married."

Jessica smiled as she thought about what Aubrey said. "I think he's right. It felt different, but a good different."

"I'll say, was that a high C you let out during your second orgasm?"

"No, that was you, Superman when you came." Jessica said with a laugh.

They laid together, their hands gently exploring her back and his chest respectively. Jessica was relaxed to the point she was almost asleep when she heard it.

"We're married, Jessica."

Startled, Jessica moved up and propped her head up with her elbow. "Yeah, I know. Pretty overwhelming, huh?"

Aubrey turned to his wife. "For you, too? I'm still wrapping my head around it."

"It doesn't seem like anything has changed, but it has." Jessica said. "Honestly, it scares the hell out of me, but I'm really excited too."

"Like another one of your adventures like when you were younger?"

"No, probably the biggest adventure of my life." The redhead said with a smile before she sobered. "It's not always going to be good, Superman."

Aubrey turned to Jessica. "I know, Jess."

"But that's okay," She responded. "Because we're best friends and we'll work it out, right?"

The agent brushed a few of Jessica's red curls off her forehead before looking at her with love. "Absolutely."

The couple came together in a sweet kiss before they laid back down together basking in each other's warmth. After several minutes, they fell asleep together.

* * *

At 9:22, Jessica woke up in a satisfying haze. She let Aubrey nap as she got up and found his button up shirt from earlier. Putting it on, she grabbed another glass of champagne while staring at the paper bag chilling in the bucket. She was tempted to open it, but knowing that he wanted to surprise her, resisted. Finding the crumpled Vesta menu on the floor, Jessica read it before tip toeing into the bathroom. The door closed, she called in a delivery order as well as the front desk to let them know.

After finishing her calls, she came out and pulled one set of curtains back part way to appreciate the view of the town. Perhaps tomorrow they could do a little exploring before dinner. Doctor Brennan also suggested a spot for a romantic picnic this weekend and it sounded very nice. If they got more than a romantic lunch…icing on the cake.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door. Looking down, she knew she wasn't properly dressed. Heading to the door while holding the shirt closed, she opened it and saw their order sitting on a tray. Seeing the empty hallway, she freed her hands and the shirt dangled open as she picked up their order.

"Hey do I smell food?" A sleepy voice said out of the candlelit room.

The redhead chuckled to herself as she put the food on top of the luggage. Of course her husband would wake up when food was in the room. "Yes, I ordered us a pizza and breadsticks."

Aubrey opened his eyes to the lovely sight of Jessica naked except for his open shirt. When she closed it and start to disappear into the hallway, his pleasant haze turned to horror before jumping out of bed naked.

"Get in the room, Jess. I don't want anyone to see you like that!" He whispered before taking the cart from her and pushing it to the end of the dimly lit hall in front of the large floor length window.

Jessica put her hand on her mouth before speaking. "You know, I was only pushing it outside our door."

"Oh." Aubrey said.

"Also, the curtain's now open on that big window you're standing in front of."

The agent had forgotten that he was in the nude. "Shit!"

Jessica giggled as her husband raced back into the room and she secured the door. "Anybody walking past may have got a nice show."

"Not funny, Jess." Aubrey said as he found his pajama pants at the edge of the bed and put them on.

"Yes it is, Superman, but let's forget about it and eat."

Jessica brought their stuff to the bed while Aubrey pour two glasses of champagne. After she accepted her flute, she put pizza and breadsticks on a plate before handing it to him. After getting her food, she situated herself cross legged across from her husband as he polished off two pieces of pizza before grabbing two more.

"So Superman, what do you think of our wedding night so far?"

"Besides the fact I'm a potential sex offender, awesome." Aubrey said before taking a bite of a breadstick.

"Oh, I'm sure no one saw you." Jessica said with a laugh. "I appreciated the view, though."

"Of course. I know you like my ass." Aubrey after finishing his mouthful of food.

"It's not bad." Jessica said nonchalantly as she dipped her breadstick into Aubrey's ranch sauce.

The lanky man smirked. "Not bad, Jessica? For a not bad ass, you sure grab onto it a lot. You seem especially fond of it right before yelling my name when you cum."

"True…but you can't resist my less than ample breasts." Jessica said without thinking, immediately regretting her words.

"Jessica…." Aubrey said in a warning tone.

The redhead knew he hated when she criticized her least favorite part of her. Even though he always told her how beautiful she was, her chest was a sore spot. "Sorry. You can't resist my breasts. You suck on them every time we make love."

"Because you like it." Aubrey said.

"No….because you like them."

"Yes, I enjoy the Wonder Twins." Aubrey said, using his nickname for them before putting his pizza down. Crawling over to his wife, he opened up his shirt before gently caressing her mounds, feeling Jessica shudder.

"Zan and Jayna are beautiful, just like the rest of you. I'll even prove it to you."

Aubrey kissed his wife and soon their late dinner was forgotten.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, the couple laid on the bed naked and panting next to each other. Aubrey sat up and looked at his wife. "Now….for once and…for all, quit worrying about…your breast size…or curves. I love you…the way you are, Jess."

"Well, that last…demon…stration did…it for me. Sold." Jessica said as she caught her breath.

"Told you that you liked me sucking on them." Aubrey laughed as he got his breath back. "Pizza?"

"Sounds good. Let's see what's on TV for a while."

Aubrey crawled over to the box and got a piece of cold pizza. Handing it to Jessica, he grabbed another one for himself before leaning against the headboard. Finding the remote, he turned on the television and found _South Park_. He was soon joined by his wife, who leaned back onto his chest and got under the covers.

"Oh, I love this one, Superman. Turn it up."

After honoring her request, Aubrey wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist as they watched the show while eating cold pizza and breadsticks with champagne.

* * *

The _South Park_ marathon ended at 1:00 AM and Aubrey turned off the TV. "Time for dessert."

"But we don't have any and all the places around here are closed."

"Au contraire mon ami. We do have dessert. Excuse me, Wife."

Jessica moved to let Aubrey get up from the bed. She sighed as she enjoyed the view of her naked husband walking over to the spare champagne bin where the paper bag from earlier sat.

"All right, I confess. You definitely you have a nice ass, Special Agent.

"Thanks." Aubrey said as he walked back to the bed. Looking behind Jessica, he stared at her posterior. "Yours isn't so bad, either."

"Thanks. Now, where's my dessert?"

"Patience woman!" Aubrey said as he sat in front of Jessica.

Jessica watched as the agent pulled the item out of the bag with one spoon. "A pint of chocolate ice cream. Yummy."

"I thought you might like it." Aubrey said. "I have only one spoon so we—hey!"

Jessica stole the spoon and took some. "Good ice cream—hey give me that back!"

Aubrey finished off the scoop on the spoon. "We're married now. You're supposed to share."

When Jessica reached for more, Aubrey deftly held the carton and spoon away from her. "Aubrey, share!"

The agent smiled before relaxing. "I have a confession to make as well."

The redhead laughed. "You already told me you like my body, Superman."

"I do, but that's not the confession." Aubrey waited until he had his wife's attention. "I didn't bring the ice cream just for an after dinner treat."

"Oh really. What sinister plot did you have for your wife and the ice cream, Agent Aubrey?" Jessica said before attempting to reach for the bite her husband just put on the spoon. The couple good naturedly fought over the ice cream until it dropped on his wife's breast.

"Aubrey, that's cold!"

Before she could wipe it off, Aubrey's hand stopped her. "Remember when you brought over the chocolate syrup and whip cream on Valentine's Day?"

Realization dawned on Jessica, making her smile as she remembered that night. "I do. That was a fun night."

"I know. So tonight, we will…"

Aubrey didn't finish the sentence, instead leaning over and sucking off the ice cream from his wife's breast. Jessica moaned from the sensation. Before she could recover, Aubrey got another scoop and dropped it on her other breast. He sucked her other breast clean of the chocolate.

"You're a dirty, dirty boy, James Aubrey." Jessica said. Stealing the spoon, she put some in her mouth. After letting the large scoop swirl for a moment, she smiled.

"What are you up to, Jess?" Aubrey said, getting hard just from her look alone.

Crawling over, she sat on her husband's lap before taking his earlobe into her mouth. As she nibbled it with the ice cream, Aubrey groaned. "Oh fuck…"

When she was done, the couple spent the next several minutes taking turns scooping chocolate ice cream over the other's erogenous zones in between enjoying each other. There was not a spot on each other that they missed, save one.

That was something Jessica intended to rectify that when she had the last bit of ice cream on her turn. Looking up at her husband, she saw the blue in his eyes mere rings around his pupils. Wanting a little fun, she mock debated her next move.

"Oh what to do, what to do…"

Aubrey watched her as he was hard as a rock. He knew what he wanted her to do. "Ice cream is melting, Jessica."

"So it is."

The redhead felt herself heat up when she saw the rest of the blue disappear from his eyes. Deciding she tortured him enough, she grabbed the spoon and put the rest of the treat in her mouth. Sitting up, she moved across the bed until she bent down and took him in her mouth.

"HOLY MOTHER OF—"Aubrey yelled instinctively, but was silenced by Jessica's hand. The last thing she wanted to do was wake anyone up with their activities.

As his wife continued to fellate him, he observed her moving him in and out of her mouth while tasting him mixed with the chocolate. Seeing her enjoying herself as much as she was made him hard to the point of pain.

"Jessica, get on me now." He said in a husky, needy voice.

Smiling, Jessica stopped and climbed on. She wasn't even fully sitting down when Aubrey grabbed her and pulled her on him. She eagerly rode him as he held on while nibbling and sucking hard onto her breasts.

It didn't last long before they exploded together. In between giggles, they kissed forgetting they were covered in chocolate and sweat before the reality set in.

"Superman, it's starting to get sticky. We should probably take a shower before it totally dries."

Aubrey rubbed his wife's back. "Yeah, good idea. Then we need a nap."

The couple got up and walked into the bathroom. The shower started and they each got in.

 _"So, Superman, this was a pretty successful wedding night, wouldn't you say?"_

 _"Who says it's over, Jessica?"_

 _"Oh boy…"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I hope the next day is worth the wait as we are now half way through. Most of the chapter behaves itself, but there is a passage that is NSFW viewing. Hey, it's their honeymoon, but the story is not all dirty, I promise.**_

 _ **Please comment and review. As an author, I do appreciate the comment and try to respond as soon as possible. It lets me know if a story is popular enough to continue.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

* * *

Saturday morning arrived in the Nick and Nora Suite with the sun shining brightly outside. In the bed laid a sleeping couple entwined together in the nude. The woman's arm was sticking out of the blanket while the man, totally covered except his head and some of his neck, spooned her close to him.

As the light shone in the room through the blinds, Jessica whimpered as she was comfortable and not ready to wake up from the warm cocoon of her husband. Usually, she could have used Aubrey to block the sun as she usually slept on the left side of the bed. However, he woke her up after their shower and they sneaked in one more very energetic coupling. Afterwards, both were too tired to switch back and they fell back asleep eventually.

Unfortunately, the call of nature made the decision for her. When her eyes opened, she looked at the clock and saw it was 7:22 AM. Contrary to how one should feel after no more than maybe four hours of sleep, she felt nothing but content and relaxed as she stretched. She moved to get herself out of bed, but a sleepy Aubrey would not let go that easy.

"Noooo…warm…" The agent muttered in his sleep.

Turning herself in Aubrey's arms, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. His hair, as usual, was very askew. His face also had that cute pout he always had when he slept.

 _'He's just so damn adorable.'_ Jessica thought to herself before her bladder brought her attention back to the matter at hand.

Using her expertise in handling Aubrey in the morning, she grabbed one of her pillows and substituted it for her. As soon as she moved, he hugged the pillow close to him. In the process, one of his arms was now out of the blanket.

 _'My Superman has really nice guns.'_ The redhead observed.

After going to the bathroom, Jessica came out and saw the empty pizza box on the floor. She giggled while remembering how it got there.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _"Want some, Jess?" Aubrey said before taking the last piece with an almost empty cup of ranch sauce. When she indicated in the negative, the tired agent picked up the empty pizza box. He was halfway out of the bed when he stopped. "Screw it."_

 _Jessica watched as he pitched the box off the bed, landing on the floor. "Aubrey, pick that up. That's lazy." She muttered._

 _"I'll take care of it in the morning."_

 _"Aubrey…"_

 _"No, later. I'm tired." The agent said as he scrapped ranch sauce with his pizza._

 _"You're tired?" Jessica asked. "You weren't so tired a half hour ago Special Agent when you groped me out of my sleep."_

 _"Sorry…my wife makes me hot, especially when her warm and very pleasing to look at ass is pressed up against my junk." Aubrey said with a full mouth._

 _Jessica chuckled at the sight of her husband, naked in bed eating pizza in the middle of the night. "What am I going to do with you?"_

 _"Love me…feed me…have sex with me…" The agent said._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Jessica giggled even harder into her hand. Her Superman…a dedicated and top notch FBI agent who was smart as a whip in getting a confession or getting himself, Booth, or anyone he cares about out of trouble.

But he was also a man who satisfies his after sex munchies with several hour old pizza with ranch sauce while talking to his wife in bed or giving chocolate ice cream a new and interesting use.

Would she change anything about her new husband? Not one thing.

Unconsciously, her thumb rubbed her fingers and was reminded that her hand was not naked. Looking down, she smiled at the simple band that sat perfectly on her left ring finger. Next to it was the gold ruby engagement ring she received from Aubrey nine days earlier.

While at Founding Fathers, Daisy commented on how the rings clashed. It was one of many instances of late when her friend had something to say to her or Andie, usually about their relationships with her now husband or Andie's Wendell. Her usually unsolicited comments were more often than not either negative or passive aggressive and getting harder to ignore.

However, she loved both of them. Her husband inherited her engagement ring from his Gram before she entered into dementia to give to the woman he wanted to marry. As for her wedding ring, titanium was lightweight, durable, and she didn't want anything to happen to Aubrey's while on duty. Her then fiancé said he would get whatever she wanted because to him, the ring wasn't as important as the girl.

Jessica didn't care about Daisy's opinion or anyone else's on her rings. If people didn't like her wedding jewelry, screw them.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door and realized it was their breakfast. Quickly, she threw Aubrey's plaid shirt on again, making sure to button it this time as she headed to the door. Opening it, she found a cart full of several items, large carafes of orange juice and coffee, two mini champagne bottles, and a red rose. On the shelf below were two breakfast trays.

Quietly, she pulled it into the room. After locking the suite door, she was checking everything over. Of course, it didn't take long to hear the words she knew were coming.

"Oh that smells good. I'm hungry."

Looking up, she saw her husband rubbing his face while sitting up on the bed. His hair was still delightfully askew, he had morning stubble, and as a whole looked very delicious. Then her stomach rumbled and she knew before she could enjoy morning dessert, she needed to fuel up.

"My Superman hungry? What a surprise." Jessica said before walking over to the bed, where she bent down and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning, Husband."

"Good morning, Wife and of course I'm hungry. I just woke up and I burned a lot of energy last night…and this morning." Aubrey said as he admired his wife wearing only his shirt.

Jessica went back to the cart and pushed it to the agent. As she joined him on the bed, Aubrey pulled all the covers off the food trays and got more excited with each reveal.

"Scrambled eggs…bacon…sausage links…toast…pancakes…oh man…"

She recognized the look in the lanky man's eyes and knew she had to head him off at the pass. "Aubrey, remember your wife has to eat, too."

He stopped and sheepishly looked to Jessica. "Sorry, Jess."

"It's okay, Superman." The redhead said before giving a tray to Aubrey. She grabbed one of the plates and started filling it up.

"Wow, how hungry are you?"

"Actually, this is for you."

Aubrey tried stopping her. "I can get my own food, Jess."

"I know you can, but this is a small thank you for the very…pleasant wedding night you gave me, Agent Aubrey."

The agent's ears turned red. "Well, it's my only one. I wanted to make it memorable and I had the best inspiration to do so."

Jessica put the filled plate on his tray and poured him a cup of coffee. "Well, thank you sir. I have to say, I was not expecting the ice cream. A little messy, but it was worth it for that and the shower afterwards."

"I aim to please, Mrs. Aubrey." He said as he accepted the coffee. "Thank you."

Her husband's last response made Jessica think. Grabbing her fork, she reached to stab some eggs from his plate but stopped. "Aubrey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied before looking up and observing the serious expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" The redhead said, hesitating for a moment.

"Jessica, you can ask me anything. You know that. Are you okay?" Aubrey asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just…are you sure you're okay with me not changing my name?"

Aubrey's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "I told you when we talked about it on Sunday that it doesn't matter to me. Our children are not going to have long hyphenated names like Daisy's kid, though. I'm putting my foot down on that."

Jessica laughed. "Don't worry, Superman. All our future progeny will be Aubreys, I promise."

Aubrey shoved more eggs in his mouth. "Then why are you asking?"

"Well, you called me Mrs. Aubrey…"

"Well, you are." Aubrey said before he thought of something. "Does that bother you?"

"No, no." Jessica said before waving her hand. "It's kind of nice when you say it. It's just when you called me that, it reminded me of Tuesday. Two of the lab techs asked me after they heard we were getting married when I was changing my last name to Aubrey. When I answered that I was keeping my maiden name, they just gave me looks before they went back to work. It hurt, but I just ignored them."

The agent knew there was more. "And?"

Jessica knew he would pick up on her reticence. "Yesterday at Founding Fathers, Daisy commented on it, saying that a woman truly committed to her marriage would at least hyphenate her name."

"That's bullshit, Jess. Doctor B didn't change her name and neither did Cam or Angela."

"I know. She said all this after she had two glasses of wine and more than one shot, so I chalked it up to her being very, very drunk. She was also pissed at Oliver for leaving early after Mike threw up on him."

"Jessica," Aubrey said, controlling his temper. "Does the fact that your legal name is Jessica Elizabeth Warren make you less married to me?"

"No, of course not. Contrary to what a few think, I'm not doing some wild feminist thing. It's just practical and easier for me that way. Nadia and Gail had to jump through so many hoops when they married my brothers and changed their names. Poor Nadia had to deal with Immigration too since she was a permanent resident at the time."

"Then don't worry about it." Aubrey said before stabbing eggs and shoving them into his mouth. "We're still legally married. Someday, you will be Doctor Jessica Warren and I can brag that I'm married to a doctor, much like Booth does."

Jessica relaxed before stealing a bite of the pancakes. Aubrey always made her feel better. "You're right."

The agent had a realization as he added more maple syrup to the pancakes. "Wait, are the lab techs the same ones who thought I was a cheapskate about your engagement ring?"

Jessica blushed in embarrassment. "How did you know—"

Aubrey put the syrup down and grabbed a piece of toast. "Angela told me Thursday while we were having our rehearsal dinner at Booth and Doctor B's. She also told me that they are both divorced and not very…shall we say…popular with the men in the lab."

Jessica giggled. "Superman, that's mean."

"It's true, isn't it?" Aubrey said with a mouth full of toast. "They probably hoped to be invited to the wedding so they could treat it as a meat market. As for Daisy, she's probably jealous of us and Andie and Wendell because she's getting frustrated about her and Oliver's…thing."

"I know." Jessica replied before drinking some orange juice.

Aubrey grabbed some bacon and chewed it. "Jess, they're more than fuck friends but neither will admit to it. They should just admit they have real feelings for each other."

"They won't anytime soon, Aubrey and you know it." Jessica said.

"Well, then Daisy needs to quit taking her frustration about it out on her friends. One of these days she's going to push me or Wendell too far."

"Aubrey, you promised—"

"Yes, I'm staying out of it and when I talked to Wendell last night he said he was doing the same thing because Andie asked him to. However, the two of us agreed that Daisy needs to get her shit together soon before she goes too far. When that happens Jess, either Wendell, myself, or both of us are going to step in. Understand?"

"Yes. Thank you for wanting to defend my honor, Superman." Jessica said. She wanted to argue with him, but she knew he was right.

"You're welcome." The agent said as his wife stole bacon from him. "Jess, get your own!"

"No, I like food from your plate better. You know that." She replied before giving him a kiss and stabbing some eggs.

"You're the only one allowed to eat my food. You know what a privilege that is, right?" Aubrey said smiling at his wife. "Anyone else would be shot or stabbed."

"Just as much of a privilege it was for me to let you take those special photos Monday night after we got home from dinner with my brothers." Jessica said as she sipped her coffee before becoming serious. "You did get those off your phone, right Aubrey?"

"Yes and they are safely hidden for my personal pleasure in a place that no one will ever find them." Aubrey said, thinking of the secret cloud account he set up Tuesday night that he labeled CUBS MEMORABELIA.

"Good." Jessica before stealing a sausage link. "So what are we going to do today, Husband?"

"Make love." Aubrey said with a full mouth while chewing bacon.

Jessica laughed. "I know that, silly. What else?"

Aubrey finished sipping his coffee. "Make love again."

"Well, don't you want to leave this suite at some point?"

Aubrey wiped his hand with a napkin. "This is our honeymoon, Jessica. I'm a bit of a novice at this but even I know that frequent lovemaking is an integral part of that."

The redhead laughed and smacked his arm. "Don't forget I'm a novice, too James Aubrey, but I also know that making love will be a frequent activity this weekend. However, we have to leave the room eventually and there's a lot to explore here. We're due back in DC on Tuesday."

Aubrey wiped his mouth. "I didn't think it would happen this fast…"

"What?" Jessica said confused before drinking her coffee and setting it back on the cart.

"We've lost the magic already." Aubrey said in an exaggerated sigh. "You've grown immune to my sexual magnetism. The marriage is over. Damn, I figured I had until at least the end of the honeymoon."

"Shut up, Aubrey." Jessica said with a laugh.

"It's obvious, Jessica. I've granted you several sexual favors and orgasms for the last fourteen hours and what do I get _? 'However, we have to leave the room eventually and there's a lot to explore here.'_ " Aubrey said with the last part in a nasally tone.

The redhead listened to her spouse with a smile. Quietly, she moved her hand towards the eggs with her fork on the main cart.

"I mean, what does a man have to do to get laid on his honey—hey!" Aubrey exclaimed as a forkful of eggs hit him in the face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shutting you up, Special Agent." Jessica said with a laugh before tossing a piece of bacon at Aubrey's face.

"I'll show you, Mrs. Special Agent." Aubrey said before quickly moving the tray from his lap.

"Oh shit!" Jessica squealed before turning to get off the bed, but her husband caught her by the waist. She screamed in laughter as she got expertly flipped over onto her back followed by a naked Aubrey lying on top of her. Quickly, their playful mood changed to a charged one as they looked into each other's eyes.

At that moment, the room darkened before a flash came through from outside followed by a loud boom of thunder. As the rain pounded their window, Aubrey unbuttoned his shirt until his wife's left breast was in view.

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe we could do a little exploring…" Aubrey said as his lips barely brushed her nipple.

Jessica could feel herself getting wet and her heart raced as Aubrey's lips moved his shirt aside until her bare right breast was in view. "But i-it is raining right now."

"This exploration can be done out of the rain."

Jessica moaned when she felt her husband tease her by brushing his teeth gently against her swell. "Oooohhh."

"I'll make you…a deal, Ms. Warren."

"Yes…" Jessica whimpered as she felt his lips begin to move down her abdominal area.

"We can explore Boonsboro…" Aubrey whispered before his tongue traced onto her stomach in patterns, making his wife moan. "…this afternoon and dinner if we…"

"Yes…"

"Can do what I want this morning." The agent said softly as he unbuttoned the last two buttons and got another pleasant surprise. "Oh Jessica…"

"Huh?" Jessica sputtered out as her husband's lips made their way back up under her breasts."

"You have no panties on…" He whispered between her breasts.

"Why…would I?" Jessica sputtered. "It's only…us and it's…our honeymoon…"

"Thank you."

Aubrey kissed his wife and took her in his arms. As their embrace grew more heated, thoughts of breakfast and afternoon plans were forgotten.

* * *

After their passionate bout of sex and a nap, Aubrey and Jessica watched _Star Trek II_ on the television. As they became ready for lunch, the sun returned and they decided to explore the town.

The couple enjoyed a luxurious shower, got dressed, and walked out of the inn around 12:30 PM. Jessica laughed as Aubrey took her by the hand and led her to Vesta's for another pizza. When it came time to order, it was business as usual.

"Yes we'll start with the Cheesy Crab Dip, Bacon Cheese Fries, a Mediterranean salad-"

"We'll also get an Anti-Pasta salad no salami or capicola." Jessica interrupted.

"Also an Extra Large New Yorker Pizza with two Yeunglings."

The waitress laughed. "Anything else I can get you sir?"

"Oh boy…" Jessica said to herself.

Aubrey thought for a second. "You know, can you add an order of the White Cheddar Pints with extra Ranch."

"I'll bring you some to-go boxes ahead of time."

"That won't be necessary." Jessica said.

As they waited for the order, the couple went into the back to play _Marvel Super Heroes_ with the loser kissing the winner. After a while, the newlyweds had to stop when they barely avoided getting caught with Aubrey groping Jessica under her shirt as she gave him his prize.

The only low of the meal was when he had to give a warning look to a couple of college students appreciating his wife's form fitting top too much for their own good.

* * *

When they finished with their pizza and beer, the newlyweds explored the local park before walking around the small town. It was Aubrey's turn to laugh as Jessica found the _Turn the Page_ bookstore and pulled him inside.

For the next hour, they explored the store on their own. From time to time Aubrey would seek out his wife just to find her pouring over a new book, noting the increasing pile each time. He enjoyed how she studied each one, starting with the spine before the back, much like when she would examine a set of bones at the lab.

Unbeknownst to him, Jessica would occasionally search him out and observe him as he did his own searches. Her heart melted when she saw him light up like a Christmas tree as he found a book he enjoyed. She was fascinated with how meticulous he was with each title he perused.

But, he was always that meticulous with her also. No one had ever found the time to find those secret pleasure points like her FBI agent did.

Eventually they had to decide what books to keep and which to leave. When they came together about 3:00 PM, both were surprised at the high amount each chose.

"Three books on anthropology, one on…The Poisoner's Handbook…Doctor B's latest book...meant to pick that up last week…two romance novels, Jess?"

"Sometimes, Superman, I like a good romance. Now, let's see your selection…oh, one on the Chicago Cubs—"

"Hey, we're in Orioles country. I'll take what I can get."

Jessica picked up two more. "Two forensic handbooks…Peanuts cartoons…wait, there's a book out on the Hayes Robertson case?"

"Yeah, check out who wrote it."

Jessica looked lower. "Noah Gummersall? Wow. Did you and Booth get interviewed for this?"

"Nope. However, he did get truly screwed by two people who were supposed to care about him. An awesome game player, too. If anyone deserves to write a tell all book, it's him. Plus it's marked down to 2.99."

"Oh, I see. Superman, why are you buying this book? You worked the case and know it inside and out. Are you really that curious about him?"

"I did work the case and I know all of it because I had to testify at Ann Schamberg's trial back in December. However, I want the book because…it's the first case we worked together."

The redhead blushed. "Aubrey, our interaction in that case consisted of me almost running you over in Angela's office before showing you two that your video demonstrated how that douchebag died. Sure we worked that and some cases together after but it was until the Leslie Hodsell one that we really worked together."

"Yeah, I know, but…still…it's where we met…"

The redhead gooed up at her husband's romanticism. "You are a romantic fool, James Aubrey."

"I am, but only with you…and a couple hundred dollars' worth of books."

"Good thing we got our income taxes down last month." Jessica said before the couple came together in a sweet kiss. "Now what else did you get...' _The Awesome Recipes of Getting Spicy With Chili Reuben?'"_

"Hey there are some quality recipes here, Jess."

"I'm sure there are, Superman. Come on." Jessica said before each carried their load to the register.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Aubrey and Jessica were walking back to the B & B discussing their plans for the next couple of days.

"So you want to see the Crystal Grottos today before dinner? They do tours until 5:00 PM."

Aubrey had other plans with his wife, but he wanted her to be able to sight see. "Sure."

"I'll make it worth your while tonight, Superman." Jessica said with a giggle before kissing his cheek. "We just need to keep in mind that we have the Easter Brunch ride tomorrow morning."

"I know and I can't wait." Aubrey said. "So, I was thinking that tomorrow I would take you to that place that the innkeeper recommended for dinner. She said it's open at 5:00."

"The Old South Mountain Inn? Sounds good."

"Good, I made the reservations this morning just in case. Now, will you wear the new dress you brought with us that I'm not allowed to see?"

"Yes, Husband. A romantic dinner with my husband on our honeymoon deserved a new dress. Actually, I brought two."

"How did you know to get a new dress? We didn't even know we were going to have a honeymoon until the rehearsal dinner."

"Remember when Angela took me shopping Wednesday night after we left the florist? She talked me into getting a dress because she said we should have a romantic dinner this weekend. Guess she was in on Booth and Doctor B's present."

"Did you also shop for any of the…lingerie you said you packed? I really enjoyed what you wore last night."

"Last night was one I bought while the others are wedding presents from Angela and Andie from my bridal shower slash bachelorette slumber party last weekend. We were going to have a wedding night no matter what, Aubrey. I know our original plan was to barricade ourselves in your house-"

"Our house, Jess." Aubrey corrected. "We did live together before we got married."

Jessica laughed. "I don't know about living together, Superman. I spent five nights there but we were either at our jobs or working on the wedding before sleep. My furniture and stuff is still in my apartment. You did stay over at Booth and Doctor B's Thursday night, though."

"That sucked." Aubrey said. "I was very, very lonely."

"Me too, Superman."

It was then that Aubrey felt something wet on his head. "Ah, another April rain, dear wife. The way this is coming down we may have to swim to our suite."

"Well, I'll have you, my bad ass FBI agent husband to guide me."

"Well, Mrs. Aubrey, ready to swim?"

"Ready and always, Mr. Aubrey."

They held each other's hand as they ran through the rain across the street towards the inn.

* * *

Five minutes later, both were soaked to the skin and laughing as they walked into their suite.

"Well, the books are dry at least." Jessica said.

"This is true."

After locking the door, the agent turned to be greeted with the sight of Jessica's dark orange colored shirt wet with her bra showing. His thought processes slowed down to a crawl.

"Aubrey!"

The agent stopped staring at his wife, trying not to think of how enticing her bra looked soaked against her shirt. "Y-yeah?"

"I'm going to take these wet clothes off and get into the shower before we head to the Crystal Grottos. Think about what you might want for dinner." Jessica said before she finished taking off her short boots and walked into the bathroom.

He heard the shower start and decided it sounded like an excellent idea. He dropped his bag on the floor next to Jessica's before removing his shoes. Walking in, he saw his wife about to take her top off. Moving quickly, he got behind her.

"Let me help." Aubrey said.

He lifted the shirt off his wife, leaving her from the waist up in a beautiful navy blue bra that contrasted beautifully with her porcelain skin. His lips connected with her neck as his hands cupped her breasts. Nibbling gently, Aubrey moved up until he found Jessica's earlobe and gingerly took it between his teeth. He tasted the metal of her small hoop as his hand moved inside her wet bra.

"Oh god…" the redhead moaned.

Aubrey began kissing her back and after kneeling down, opened her bra, tasting the rain that covered her skin. Turning her around, he looked up at her and saw her eyes were almost emerald. Looking at her, he directed his kisses onto her abdomen as they removed her bra together. When he heard her sigh, he moved his tongue above the waist of her wet pants.

"Jessica, will you be mad at me if we don't go to the Crystal Grottos today?" Aubrey said in a husky tone as he unbuttoned her bottom clothing and worked them down her legs. Seeing her in matching navy blue panties made him even harder as he extended his kisses down her thighs and legs.

"N-not if you keep d-doing that. Oh God!" Jessica yelled as she felt her husband's lips behind her left knee. "Aubrey, get up here now."

Recognizing the tone of her voice, his hands slowly pulled her underwear off, becoming hard to the point of pain when he felt Jessica's nails dig into his shoulders. He made his way back up her body until he was standing. As his lips touched onto her neck, he felt her unbutton his shirt quickly before pulling it off him. He heard it fall to the floor before he felt his jeans being unbuttoned. After pulling them and his boxers off, he stepped out of them before his hands returned to his wife.

Harder than a rock, he wrapped his arms around Jessica and she did the same before he pushed her back into the shower. Shutting the door he came back together with his wife where they greeted each other with hungry kisses and caresses on wet skin. Grabbing the soap, they cleaned each other thoroughly with extra care to their most sensitive parts.

It wasn't long before Jessica grabbed onto her husband's muscular posterior and Aubrey reached his breaking point. The agent internally debated on what he wanted to do. While it wasn't the first time they made love in the shower, they had experimented with different positions due to the almost six inch height difference. Deciding to go to his favorite, he pushed Jessica back to the wall. Grabbing her thigh and then her posterior, he picked up his wife and held her against the wall before sliding himself inside her.

"Oooohhhh Superman…yes." Jessica groaned as she felt her husband piston in and out of her deliciously.

"Oooohhh yes." Aubrey moaned. Never would he get tired of the feeling of being inside his wife. "You feel…fucking…incredible."

After several minutes of pleasuring each other, Jessica felt it and screamed her husband's name before climaxing. It only took a few more strokes for Aubrey to follow her. The couple were quiet as they got their breathing under control. Finally, Jessica was able to speak.

"Superman, out of all the creative ways we've had sex in the shower, that will always be my favorite."

The couple laughed together before Aubrey removed himself from his wife and put her down. "How about we watch _Empire Strikes Back_ on your laptop before getting ready for dinner?" The agent asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jessica asked with a smile.

Aubrey only smiled before grabbing the shampoo and lathering it in Jessica's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. I've been working, plus dealing with the snot who still has the story she plagiarized off me up at AO3. Grrrr. Oh well.**_

 _ **In this chapter, Aubrey gets smacked with the past. How does Jessica help him deal with it?**_

 _ **Rated 'M' d/t one sequence in the chapter.**_

* * *

Three hours later, Jessica and Aubrey were finishing dinner at Dan's Taphouse. Their table was covered with remnants of the mussels, tater tots, sesame seared tuna, the meat and cheese plate, crap dip, chicken w/ fries, and the calamari appetizers. Nearby were empty plates which contained salads of Buffalo Chicken, Spinach & Greens, and the Greek Calamari.

"So you're cool with the fact we're eating salads and munchies for dinner, Superman? I just wasn't in the mood for real food."

"Jessica, this is real food." Aubrey said before scraping the crap dip bowl with a pita chip. "This was also a perfect idea for dinner."

"So, do you want to do anything after we get done here?"

"You...all night." Aubrey said before stealing the last tater tot and eating it.

Jessica's face got red. "Husband, you're becoming a sex fiend."

The agent took her hand. "No, I'm on my honeymoon, my wife is a beautiful woman I enjoy making love to as often as possible, and what else….oh, I'm deeply in love with her."

Jessica's cheeks got redder. She knew she was attractive to others, but no man had ever looked at her with such love and passion before like her husband was. Of course, no man had ever gotten close to her heart until the cute and nerdy federal agent. As far as she was concerned, he could keep it for the rest of their lives together.

"Well, I'm glad we're on our honeymoon, my husband is a handsome man I want to make love with all the time, and I'm deeply in love with him."

Aubrey's response was to take her hand to his lips and kiss it gently. When she saw the look in his eyes, she felt moisture pool up and let out a shaky breath.

"Wow, Superman, the way you're looking at me…it makes me regret wearing panties to dinner."

It was the lanky man's turn to let out a shaking breath. "Jessica…when you say things like that, you make it very hard for me to behave like a gentleman in public."

The couple looked at each other for a moment, the tension thick as Aubrey and Jessica watched each other. They enjoyed their spell for a minute until it was broken by a loud noise.

"Skinny Jimmy!"

Jessica saw her husband turn and become pale. Turning to where he was looking at, she saw a linebacker of a man walking towards them. "Aubrey, who is that coming towards us?"

The agent fought not to grind his teeth. "A pain in the ass from my past that should stay there."

The hulk got to their table. "Skinny Jimmy Aubrey! Fancy seeing you around here, especially with your old man and everything."

Jessica looked at Aubrey and saw his jaw harden and knew this was not a happy reunion. His father's arrest made national news but things had died down the last few days. The redhead knew that Aubrey had mostly made peace with the situation, but it would take time for him to recover. Things like meeting up with people you don't like from your past didn't make it easier.

"Aren't you doing to introduce me to your hottie?" The annoying linebacker said.

Aubrey looked at his past and felt a wave of nausea before pulling himself together. "Andy Simmons, my wife Jessica Warren. Jess, Andy Simmons. We went to junior high and high school together."

"Hello." The anthropologist said, immediately disliking the man in front of her.

"Jessica Warren? How does that work? Not wanting to share the same name as this dork? Can't say I blame you for that."

"I beg your pardon?" She said in an annoyed tone, pissed off at his attitude. She was also grossed out by the way he looked at her, like she was a large piece of chocolate cake when he had a very prominent gold circle around his left ring finger.

"I'm just playing, just like when we were younger, right Jimmy?" Andy said before punching the agent's arm, startled to feel muscle where there used to be nothing. Keeping that to himself, he shoved his hand in his pocket to avoid rubbing it.

Aubrey smirked at his nemesis' face, feeling satisfaction at the other man's moment of wincing. "So, what brings you around here?"

"Oh, I'm meeting my assistant here for a meeting some potential donors for my campaign."

The couple looked at each other and gave a silent signal before staring, knowing the boor in front of them wanted them to ask what for. Each stifled a laugh when they saw Andy getting frustrated.

"I'm running for State Representative of our 102nd District back home."

Aubrey hated to admit it, but he was curious. "Where's back home, Andy?"

"Charlotte, North Carolina. Election's this fall after the summer primary."

"Long way from New York. What brought you down South?"

Andy made himself at home in the seat next to Jessica to the agent's annoyance. "Met my wife while I played ball at Penn State and she was one of our cheerleaders. She hails from the area."

Jessica tried not to laugh at the man's attempt to be a _'good old boy'_ with his wavering Southern tinged accent. "So, you're up here looking for donors to your campaign? Maryland's a long way from North Carolina."

"Yeah, but you've got to go where the bucks are. Oh here comes my assistant now."

The couple watched as a girl who barely looked over the drinking age walked in. When Andy waved her over to them, they each observed the plastered makeup and the suit that seemed to be a size too large.

When she arrived, Andy introduced her. "Skinny, Jess, this is Tiffany."

The redhead became irritated at the other man's familiarity. "Excuse me Andrew, but my name is Jessica."

"The name is Andy, Jess—"

"The name is Jessica, Andrew. Only my husband calls me Jess." Jessica responded again to make her point.

Andy didn't like the attitude of the woman next to him. "Seems a bit formal to me."

"Well, that's the way it works or you can use Ms. Warren if it's too hard to remember."

Aubrey bit his lip trying not to chuckle at Andy's stewing at being dressed down. It also didn't escape his notice that Andy didn't offer the other woman a chair. Pointing to his spare one, he decided to show manners the other man didn't have. "Tiffany, would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you." The blonde said before tittering to the newlyweds' annoyance. "It's so cool meeting you—"

"So Skinny, did you become a fancy FBI agent like you said you were going to when you got accepted to that fancy ass Syracuse University?" Andy asked, interrupting Tiffany.

"Andy, why are you asking him that? That show—"

"Tiffany, let the man talk. You don't interrupt a man when he talks." Andy said rudely.

Aubrey had a feeling what the woman was about to say but decided to drop it. "Yes, I am. I graduated from Quantico in '08 after I finished law sch—"

Andy saw a group of five men and one woman arrive. "Oops, there are my guests. See you later, Skinny Jimmy."

They watched the two headed towards the group's table. "Asshole." Aubrey muttered.

A light bulb went off in Jessica's head. "Wait a minute…you mentioned an Andy who always gave you shit at the junior high you transferred to after your mom had to sell your house."

"The one and only, Jess." Aubrey said before taking a chug of his beer.

Jessica took her husband's hand. "I'm sorry, Superman. He's a cheating and insecure jerk."

"What?" Aubrey said. "I get insecure, but how do you get cheating?"

"Superman, his 'assistant'," Jessica replied with quotations, "was not dressed to assist with asking donations. She was dressed as his weekend girlfriend wearing what is obviously his wife's suit to look more proper. If Tiffany is just his assistant, then I was a virgin when I graduated MSU."

Aubrey looked back at the man at the table across the room. "He was Mister Popular Jock and always made sure I knew it. Made my life a living hell when he could."

"Superman, ignore him. We only have two more full days of our honeymoon and I would rather your attention be focused on me and finishing the last of this beautiful food. Please?"

The agent turned to his wife. Right in front of him was the prettiest girl around who was also the smartest person he knew. No, a dumbass from his past was not going to ruin his honeymoon.

Taking her hand, he looked in Jessica's big green eyes. "You're right. I just have to say though that you're more beautiful than anything here, Jess."

"Even Tiffany?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"Most definitely." Aubrey said with a smile of his own.

"Good."

They went back to eating the little bit of remaining food, but Jessica noticed her husband's attention more than once looking across the room. Remembering what Andy said, she grabbed her phone and sent a text before doing some research. Hearing a buzz as she was on Google, she read the message and smiled.

"Thanks, big brother." The redhead said to herself.

Hearing his wife's voice got Aubrey out of his trance. "What are you doing on the phone?"

"Well, since you were ignoring me, I sent a text to Jason before doing some research on that ass because something seemed off. Not to point fingers, but you would have noticed something was off right away also, but understandably, your emotional balance is skewered at the moment."

"I'm sorry, Jess." Aubrey said, feeling guilty for ignoring his wife.

"You're forgiven, Superman. Now, I asked my brother about this guy since he lives in Charlotte, too."

"Okay. What does Jason have to say?"

"Well, he says that there's no election because their reps only run on even years."

Aubrey saw where Jessica was going. "So he lied about the election this year? No surprise there."

Jessica watched across the room and made an observation. "Aubrey, look over at his table."

The agent looked over. "I have been too much to your detriment, Jess. Why am I watching him again?"

"No, watch the entire table. What do you see?"

Aubrey watched the five men and one woman listening to Andy talk as he gestured wildly while Tiffany sat with a smile frozen on her face. "They're listening to him talk."

Jessica growled. "Snap out of it, Honey. I need Agent Bad Ass Aubrey right now. Look at the three men on the left. See how one is crossing his arms, one has his arm resting on the back of a chair, and one is playing with his phone. Do those men look like they're finding the content of the lecture interesting?"

Taking his wife's advice, the agent observed again as an FBI agent and saw what Jessica did. "No, they look bored…actually, they all look bored out of their skulls."

"Yeah. They're probably wishing they had some Long Islands or something to mute his loud mouth out." Jessica said before her phone buzzed again. When she read it, she laughed.

"What?"

"It's Jason. He had more info that he wanted to share."

Aubrey read it and smiled. "So he owns a restaurant that got busted by the health department? Reading further, he laughed. "His restaurant's liquor license was suspended recently due to serving to a minor and possible fraud. Awesome!"

"Obviously, he needs cash to remodel to correct what the health department nailed him on and pay fines to Mecklenburg County and the liquor commission, plus he may end up losing his liquor license permanently. No wonder he came up north. He needs money to grease palms, too." Jessica put her phone down. "Feel better now, Superman?"

"I do." Aubrey said. "Sorry for being a dork."

The redhead smiled. "That's okay, Honey. I still love you."

The couple came together in a sweet kiss across the table. When they sat back down, they observed the group leaving Andy's table.

"I think your old friend will be joining us soon. Those people didn't look happy."

"Yeah, sorry." Aubrey said.

"That's okay. You can make it up to me later. Shit, here he comes."

When the other couple arrived, once again Andy sat by Jessica without offering Tiffany a chair or ask permission to sit. "So, Skinny, I see you still eat like a bottomless pit. What do you do, vomit it up every day?" Andy chuckled at his own joke.

Buoyed by the man's desperation, Aubrey smiled. "No, I run four to five days a week, sometimes with my wife. I also work out either at home or the gym at work."

"Working out at your fancy FBI office, huh? So where do you live now, Skinny?"

"Andy, he lives in Washington D.C., remember? We watched that documentary on FOX."

"Tiffany, I'm not going to tell you again. You don't interrupt a man when he's talking." The linebacker retorted, annoyed his ruse was interrupted.

Aubrey could see that the guy still treated women like crap. "It sounds like you caught the re-run of America on Profile from Wednesday, Tiffany. I'm sure you remember Jessica from that, too. She was interviewed along with our friends Wendell Bray and Arastoo Vaziri about working with Doctor B."

"Saw that you work out of that J. Edgar Hoover building. Where do they have you, in some cubicle like a rat?" Andy asked with a mirthless laugh.

Jessica felt like being a bitch. "You must have forgotten that his first interview was in his office, Andy. It's a nice one with windows that overlook the Mall. He's also the number two agent in the Homicide Division, working under Special Agent in Charge Seeley Booth."

"Did that Arastoo guy marry that doctor lady?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, Jess and I went to their wedding a couple of months ago. Aubrey replied.

Andy became annoyed with how the tables were being turned on him by the skinny turd he grew up with. _'He thinks he's so smart because he works at the FBI. I'll show him by charming his know-it-all wife. She'll be wanting me by the time I'm done.'_

Turning to Jessica, he flashed a smile. "Yeah, you're an intern for that Temperance Brennan, right? The one they interviewed who also writes those Bones books?"

Jessica immediately caught on to what the asshat was trying to do. ' _So he think I'm going to let him in my panties by being so-called charming? I'll let him delude himself for a while.'_

"Yes, I'm an intern to Doctor Temperance Brennan. I assist her in examining remains for the FBI cases she works with her husband to find cause of death as well as work with Doctor Hodgins in his laboratory. She's the best forensic anthropologist in the world as well as an awesome author. I'm lucky to have her as my instructor, graduate school advisor, and mentor in my career in forensic anthropology."

"Honey, what is a pretty girl like you doing in graduate school? You look barely old enough to graduate high school. Why the hell would you waste your life trying to work in a science lab, anyway? Only eggheaded dorky dudes do that."

Andy turned to Aubrey. "Skinny, where the hell did you find this woman?"

Before Aubrey could speak, Jessica interrupted. "For the last time, my name is Jessica, not Honey and not Jess and my husband's name is James, not Skinny. As for my age, I will be 29 in a few weeks. I want to waste my time in a lab because I've always loved science. Growing up, I was educated in an educational cooperative run by Barrett McLaughlin like my older brothers were because my reading comprehension at age five was of a high school freshman and my IQ was measured to be 168."

Jessica stopped to take a breath. "I graduated high school as a senior when I was fifteen and started attending Michigan State University the following fall. When I was 17, I applied for and became a member of Mensa. In May 2007, I graduated at the top of my class with two bachelor's degrees, one in anthropology and the other in forensic science. I stayed in Michigan another few years and when I was 22, I had earned my master's degree at MSU."

Aubrey merely drank his beer, enjoying the show of his wife eviscerating an old nemesis while trying to control his raging erection.

"I took a couple of years off before applying to and being accepted into the Anthropology PhD program at American University in 2013. In March 2014, I was accepted into the Graduate Internship program at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab over one hundred and five other applicants. As for when I met my husband, we met during a case we worked together. Ooohh, I'm thirsty."

Aubrey chimed in as his wife drank from her beer. "That case, she actually helped Doctor B find cause of death on our victim, Immersion Games CEO Hayes Robertson. Doctor B's interns have to be able to work independently and be able to make contributions to the cases. I know of one intern she canned last year because the lady couldn't do anything on her own."

"Ah, much better." Jessica said. "Now, my brother lives with his girlfriend in Charlotte and when I asked him about you, I found out some interesting stuff."

"Did you know my father owned three car dealerships in Jersey while I was growing up?"

"I didn't but congratulations to your dad." Jessica said before scrolling through her phone. "According to my brother Jason, you can't be running for 102nd District Rep because all the elections are on even years and your rep ran unopposed last year. You're desperate for money because your business is in the toilet."

"How did you—"

"My brother is an attorney for the ABC Liquor Commission and his girlfriend is a public defender for Mecklenburg County. Each of them have connections and get the best gossip. Now, you saw my husband and hoped to relive the past, first by using a demeaning childhood nickname and then by lying about what you do since you knew that Aubrey has done well for himself."

"Now, wait a minute—"

Jessica interrupted the man. "Obviously, you have no self-esteem, a small dick…or no dick, and probably don't get as much sex as we do, either from your wife or Tiffany here."

"My Andy and I have plenty of sex—"

"Shut up, Tiffany." Andy said while grinding his teeth.

"I have nothing against you Tiffany, so don't take offense." Jessica said before looking back at Andy. "Now, do my husband and me a favor and fuck off."

Andy became infuriated at being embarrassed by a woman, much less his old classmate's spouse. Turning to Aubrey, he released his fury.

"You're still the same dork who thinks he's better than everyone else. Obviously you're the one with a small dick if you can't keep your woman in her place."

Aubrey kept his cool. "No, I don't have to keep my wife in place because I'm secure in my manhood. I like the fact my wife is independent, speaks her mind, and has a higher than average amount of brain cells. I couldn't be more proud to have her as my wife."

"At least my dad didn't rip clients off and try to kill people."

Aubrey smiled, not caring what this man thought of him anymore. "No, your dad just raised you to be a little asshole who uses his charm to hide the fact you have nothing else to offer to anyone. What got you places in high school doesn't anymore because all you can do is cheat on your wife and try to knock people down to make yourself look good. You're more pathetic than you were twenty years ago. Now, I'm on my honeymoon and my wife asked you to go away. Now, I'm telling you to go away."

"What are you doing to do?"

"I've seen what this man can do to someone when threatened. FBI Agents are very well trained." Jessica said. "Now, walk away you dickless windbag before your girlfriend realizes what a loser you are."

Andy walked back to his table in a huff, followed by Tiffany. Jessica watched them before turning to see her husband signal their waiter, who was nearby.

"Check, please."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the couple entered their suite. After locking the door, Jessica turned to speak to her husband. "Aubrey I can't believe you left without getting dessert. You always—OOOF!"

The redhead felt herself pushed against the wall and her amorous husband's lips all over her throat with wet kisses.

"Jessica, have I ever told you how hot you are when you tell off a sexist asshole like Andy Simmons?" Aubrey asked while nibbling her skin.

"No, but you can—oooohhhh." Jessica said before groaning as Aubrey's hand cupped her breast.

The redhead couldn't stop her hands from groping her husband's butt. When he grabbed her leg and pulled it up to his waist, she got excited. When she felt him push himself against her, she felt moisture between her legs.

Aubrey pulled the top of her dress down to her waist and she pulled her arms out of the sleeves before he admired her breasts in her cranberry push up bra. "Have I ever told you much I love your boobs in these bras?"

"No, but you can tell me again." Jessica muttered as her lips made their way down to his collarbone.

"I could, but I think I'll…show you…instead." Aubrey said as his hand moved down her thigh.

Before the redhead could respond, Aubrey picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. One of her shoes fell off as they kissed while he walked her through the room until he put her on top of the dresser. Quickly she disposed of his shirt with his assistance before he got her bra off and his hands went under her dress.

"Don't you want to…get my dress off first, Husband?" Jessica giggled.

"Nope." Aubrey said as he grabbed Jessica's matching underwear. He moaned when he felt wetness before pulling them off and tossing them on the floor. "I just want to fuck my wife silly."

Her husband's tone, dripping with desperation made her even wetter. Immediately, she opened Aubrey's pants and pushed them part way down his legs as he pushed her dress up to mid-thigh. "What the hell are you waiting for then, Special Agent?" Jessica said while pulling him closer with her legs.

"God, I love being married to you." Aubrey groaned before pressing himself into her wet heat.

For the next ten minutes, their coupling was frantic and lustful as the agent's mouth made a meal out of Jessica's breasts while her nails dug into his back. The redhead's moans egged him on as he thrust into her at a rapid pace, knocking a few things off the furniture in their wake.

"Oh….you…feel…so good…" Aubrey moaned before Jessica nibbled on his earlobe. "Holy mother of…"

"Yes, Aubrey…yes…yes…" Jessica moaned. "I'm gonna…cum…JAMES!"

The agent felt her warmth envelope him and it set him off. "YES…OOHHHHHHH!"

The couple held each other tight as they caught their breath. When their bodies returned to normal they broke apart enough to look at each other.

"That was one hell of a dessert, Husband."

Aubrey pulled out of Jessica and pulled up his pants. "It sure was, Wife."

The redhead combed her hair back. "I could use a shower."

"A shower sounds good." Aubrey said. "I'll even give you a lift."

Jessica squealed as Aubrey pulled her off the dresser and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

Four hours later, Jessica was curled up against a shirtless Aubrey when she woke up in the darkness. Unsure of why she was awake, she moved in closer to her husband. When she felt his tenseness, she realized why.

"Aubrey, what's wrong?"

"My wife just woke me up." The agent replied in the dark.

Jessica knew better. "No, your wife didn't wake you up. You're tense and I can feel your heart beating faster."

Aubrey silently cursed himself. He didn't want to talk about what woke him up an hour ago and ruin their honeymoon.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Jess."

The redhead knew that tone too well. "It is if you can't sleep. What's wrong?"

He hated admitting weakness, even when he was in Jessica's arms. However, they were married now and he knew he was safe. "I…am ashamed."

Out of all the things he could have said, that was not what she expected. "Of what, Honey?"

"Of how I treated you earlier."

"Aubrey, you've been very romantic, sweet, and horny this weekend." Jessica replied. When she didn't get a sarcastic reply, she knew it was serious. "You're going to have to be more specific."

The agent stared at the ceiling as he tried to come up with the right words, but there weren't any, so he just spit it out. "I didn't treat you like a husband should treat his wife."

"Aubrey, I'm really confused."

The agent rubbed his hand up and down Jessica's back that was exposed through her slip nightgown. "Earlier tonight…I…I didn't make love to you….I screwed you."

"I know…" Jessica said, smiling at the memory of their tryst. "We're lucky we didn't knock the flat screen TV off the wall."

"A husband doesn't toss his wife on a dresser like a sack of potatoes, almost rip her panties off her, and just pound her to oblivion."

"This one did…really, really well." The redhead said before kissing his shoulder. She stopped when she felt the tension in his shoulder increase. "James, talk to me. You're starting to scare me."

The use of his first name didn't go unnoticed by the agent, who was silent for a minute until he found the words. "It's not how a husband treats his wife, like she's just a thing to fuck when convenient."

The redhead knew there had to be something behind this and knew she would have to dig. "It never stopped you before. Remember when we watched the Cubs win the World Series at my apartment last year? I got up to get us a couple of beers to celebrate. However, you snuck up behind me, bent me over the counter, tore my panties in two, and plowed me really, really good before we did it again in my living room chair and in the shower. A very memorable night."

"Yeah but that was different."

The can of corn hit her head as she realized what the issue was. He had mentioned things in the past and it was the only thing that made sense. She needed to knock some sense into her husband.

"Aubrey…you're not your father."

When she was greeted with silence, she continued as she hugged Aubrey closer. "Your dad was not always nice to your mom. The fact you had to be witness to that is something I would take away from you if I could, but I can't. I know you would never hurt me that way."

"I would die first, Jessica." Aubrey said with emotion.

"Aubrey," The redhead said, "Our sex life has always been a good one. Yes, we usually make love, but sometimes we've have fun without any hidden meaning. The only difference between then and now is that we're married. Frankly, to go by some archaic sensibility that I'm china now and you have to be delicate with me is bullshit."

"I know, but—"

Jessica climbed up and on top of her spouse until they were facing each other. "James Aubrey, we love, trust, and respect each other's boundaries. If I didn't want to do something, I would tell you and you would stop. Has that somehow changed since Friday afternoon?"

"No, Jess. That will never happen."

"I know that, Superman. I wouldn't have married you if I thought otherwise. You see sex as I do…a very pleasurable activity that is one of many ways we demonstrate our love for each other." Jessica said before bowing her head as she thought about what she said. "Wow, I sound like an afterschool special."

"No, just being logical with your paranoid husband."

Realizing she was getting through, she kissed her husband. "Frankly, the fact you couldn't wait to be with me is very flattering. I know that I still plan on being horny like that twenty, thirty, forty years from now or until we can't screw each other anymore."

"We'll never not be able to screw each other, Jess. Even if we get stuck in a nursing home and I'm in a wheelchair, I'm still going to want to get into your pants. I'll always find a way."

Both laughed for about a minute before calming down. "Are we good, Aubrey?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, Jess, we're good. Sorry for having a moment."

By now used to the dark, Jessica gently caressed her husband's face as he rubbed his hand down her back while the other one held her to him. "It's okay. I'm sure I'll have my own moments."

"I love you Jessica."

"I love you too, Aubrey. Good night."

"Good night."

They came together in what was meant to be a quick kiss, but it turned into more than one kiss. Quickly they got caught up in the heat of the moment before Aubrey spoke up.

"Jess…I don't feel…like…sleeping."

"I really…don't…either."

"We're going to…be tired. We have to be up early."

Jessica felt her strap lowered and Aubrey's lips on her shoulder. "I know. We may need a…ohhh….nap before dinner…"

"Works for me."

The couple held each other tight as they came together, all worries forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 5. There should be two more chapters left. Then I am going to work on the final chapter of WSJ & A in between participating in Bonesology's Secret Santa Challenge.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this one. Some naughty parts and some not so naughty parts.**_

* * *

At 10:30 AM, the newlyweds along with a family of five and another couple were on the tail end of their horseback ride. They were tired when they arrived at Elk Mountain Trails almost ninety minutes earlier, but it was forgotten as they enjoyed the crisp April air and the beautiful scenery of the Blue Ridge Mountains.

Soon they would be back at the farm where they would enjoy a large assortment of foods for Easter Brunch. When they read the brunch menu at arrival, Aubrey got excited before Jessica gently lectured him.

 _"Superman, I know all this looks good, but you can't eat it all."_

As the group came around a bend, Aubrey let his thoughts wander as he recalled three hours earlier.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _He woke up holding Jessica as she slept against him with her arm stretched across his stomach and her head on his torso. Spread out along his chest and shoulder were her vibrant red tresses, tousled in what he called her 'sex hair'. He saw his wife's slip nightgown in a pile on the end of the bed while he felt his pajama pants with his feet under the covers. Not to his surprise, the two of them were lying near the edge of his side of the bed, a common occurrence with his bed hog spouse._

 _He watched her until she opened her eyes and greeted him with her green orbs. "Happy Easter, Jess."_

 _"Happy Easter, Superman. Sorry I don't have chocolate eggs for you to find."_

 _Aubrey smirked. "That's okay. I have something sweeter to snack on."_

 _Before Jessica could react, the agent pulled her so she was fully on top of him. They giggled together for a few minutes before graduating to soft kisses._

 _"Sorry I haven't shaved yet, Jess." Aubrey said before giving her another peck._

 _"No worries, Superman. You're pretty cute with morning stubble." Jessica said before they shared another kiss. "Now, if you ever pull a Dutch oven on me, heads will roll."_

 _"Hey, I've never done that with you in bed with me." Aubrey said with a chuckle._

 _"That's a good husband." The redhead said before they came together in another series of kisses and body caresses. Just when things were getting interesting, his phone alarm went off._

 _"Grrrrr…" Aubrey muttered before shutting off the alarm. He looked back up at Jessica. "Sorry."_

 _"It's okay." Jessica said as she felt her husband's mood underneath her. "Now get up Lazy Bones so you can get in the shower with me and I'll help make you feel better."_

 _"What the hell are we waiting for?" A perked up Aubrey said before almost tossing Jessica off him as he ran to the bathroom._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

' _I have a very talented wife.'_ Aubrey thought with a smirk as he remembered how she got on her knees and did made him feel better during their morning shower.

When they finished going down a hill, he turned to his wife and admired her.

Jessica left her shoulder length hair down today. She went make up free except for a small amount of something she called _'concealer'_ to cover the dark circles resulting from their late night of lovemaking. Of course, she was stunning in any fashion, but this way was his favorite…fresh and clean without makeup.

He still pinched himself that he was the lucky one to snare her for himself and that she loved him equally.

"James Aubrey, why are you staring at me?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked to his spouse. "Because I'm still trying to figure out how I scored the most beautiful woman to be my wife."

"Obviously because you're the best choice out there. Duh."

They leaned over and shared a quick kiss over the horses they rode. It wasn't long before Jessica's mind wandered to thoughts of Aubrey.

Their friendship and later love grew over their love of science fiction, old movies, and love of the classic cartoons such as _Super Friends_. Typically, their time together was spent enjoying pizza and beer or a home cooked meal with wine at one of their apartments. Usually what followed was their escape from their work world of murder and cruelty to enter the world of aliens, Universal Horror monsters or other movies.

One night in July, they stayed up until 4:00 AM watching jewel heist movies. In between _'To Catch A Thief'_ and _'A Fish Called Wanda'_ , Aubrey told her about Booth's favorite jewel heist movie and like him, she disagreed.

 _'Rififi'_ was the best one hands down.

"Jessica Warren, what planet are you on?"

Snapping out of her trance, she noticed Aubrey smiling at her. "Well, I was trying to figure out how I got lucky enough to get you for my husband."

"To quote my favorite person, because you were the best choice out there. Duh. Oh, by the way, we have reservations for Old South Mountain Inn tonight at 7:00 PM."

"The innkeeper loved it and Doctor B mentioned that place to me after our wedding. Her words _were 'it gave Booth and I a very romantic atmosphere',_ when they came here for their babymoon a couple of years back. She also said you would approve of the food."

The couple went back to a contented silence as they rode their horses.

* * *

The rain came as the couple returned to their suite, so they spent their afternoon sitting opposite each other on the sitting room sofa of the B & B each reading one of the books they purchased the day before.

Aubrey looked up and was smitten by the sight of Jessica curled up reading an anthropology book. He could help but smile at the way she absently played with her hair as she focused on the material in front of her, her engagement and wedding rings displayed prominently.

It was an undeniable fact that Jessica Warren was the most beautiful creature there was. Her red hair, green eyes, and porcelain skin attracted men like a bee to honey.

He, James Robert Aubrey, was the lucky one to spend the rest of his life with her.

He was now the only one who would appreciate her lack of inhibition when she was in the mood. More than once, she would merely take his hand and lead him to a bedroom, couch, or wherever was convenient. They even laid their stamp one memorable late night in his office at the FBI.

He was now the only one who would always appreciate her smooth skin, pert breasts, and beautiful body. Only he would he hear all the melodic sighs and moans she spent when he touched her. It would be only him that would feel her legs wrapped around him as they joined together.

When they made love, it was more than just a physical connection that satisfied his biological needs. It was an emotional connection he had never felt with anyone else. That bond would keep them strong over their lifetime together and get them through when things were rough. But most of all, it would someday help them create life from their love.

However, it wasn't just her outer beauty that attracted him. His wife had a love of life that knew no bounds. She did what she could every day to make the world better. Not just for herself, but for her brothers, eight nieces and nephews, invalid father…for everyone she loved, including him.

Jessica Warren was an optimist. In her three years at the Jeffersonian, she saw some of the worst that people to do to another. Recently, she saw a man turn on his own son and try to take her with him. Most women would believe in nothing but the worst, but her belief in a silver lining pushed through. None of these are what he loved about her the most. If he had to pick only one thing, he had the same answer every time without fail.

He loved the fact she was his best friend. To be able to fall in love with your best friend was the greatest thing in the world. He knew that some weren't as lucky as him and it was a gift he would cherish always.

Unbeknownst to him, Jessica looked up and watched Aubrey as he read his Hayes Robertson book. She always got a tingle when she watched him while he was unaware. She loved the serious look on his face as he read the material, whether it was one of Doctor B's books or one on his beloved Cubs.

James Aubrey was the only man who ever made her heart skip a beat. When they were close, the combination of his aftershave and unique scent was a heady pheromone that always made her head spin when they kissed. He was slight in stature for his height of six feet but he had definition and it looked good on him. The slight gap between his teeth was a small imperfection that only made him more handsome.

Her favorite physical attributes of her husband though were his combination of black hair and blue eyes. His eyes were an unusual shade and with his dark hair they popped out. Even sexier was when those eyes turned dark and his voice deepened whenever he was aroused.

More than once, she saw women check him out and was usually proud to have him with her. However, the exception was Karen Delfs as she had a similar taste in men and tried to snare her Superman for herself. While her insecurities ruled for a while, she got her head straight and realized the obvious.

Only to her would he sing on his guitar when they were alone. Only with her would he dance in his apartment to soft music. Only for her would he instinctively know when she needed nothing more than to be in his arms.

And it was only her he would show his love through his worship and exploration of her body to ensure she always peaked first. He made her feel safe and cherished each time they made love, even if it was just a quickie in the Jeffersonian closet or her SUV one Indian Summer night.

However, James Aubrey was more than just his physical stature. He was also a man of integrity, loyalty, and fairness. He accepted people for who they were and respected where they came from. He treated her as an independent equal, not some weirdo child prodigy like in the past. She and her Superman had philosophical differences, but they accepted them. Instead, they cherished their commonalities, like their passion for science fiction.

They weren't perfect, but they were perfect for each other.

Two days ago, she married her best friend. Not many were lucky enough to have that gift. They would have bumps along the way, but their strong bond would help them come through the other side in their life together.

Getting up, she moved closer to Aubrey, who made room for her so she could lean her back against his chest. Without a word, they held hands as they continued to read their books together for a while before they heard a loud boom of thunder. The power went out, but returned less than a minute later. It was then that Jessica got an idea.

"Mr. Aubrey, I'm going to our room to take that nap we talked about last night. Would you like to join me?"

The agent slowly put his book down. "I think that would be an excellent idea, Mrs. Aubrey. We did have a late night, after all."

The two got up and held each other as they walked to their suite.

* * *

An hour later, shirts, shoes, lingerie, and other items were strewn on the floor and the end of the bed along with most of the bedclothes. Outside, the rain pelted the window and thunder sounded as the boom mixed with the other noises of the room.

"Yes…yes…yes…"

On the bed, Aubrey's hand caressed his wife's breasts as he thrust into her from below. The wanton look in her eyes as she engaged him from above was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Then she took his fingers into her mouth and sucked them while maintaining eye contact.

"Holy shit!" Aubrey exclaimed, almost climaxing from her hot mouth.

Jessica bent forward, dangling her breasts in his face. Grabbing her he started sucking her left breast, making her moan. "Superman…oh shit…"

Aubrey held her close as their connection became frantic. Using everything he had, he held himself back. "I need…you…to go…first. Please…"

Suddenly, he heard his wife cry out and her warmth surround him. Knowing she was taken care off, he thrusted two more times before he exploded, crying out his wife's name.

They looked at each other as they caught their breath before Jessica collapsed onto her husband, both only covered with a sheet. Aubrey held his wife close as she linked her left hand with his right. After that, they enjoyed the solitude of their own thoughts, the only noise being the weather outside.

As Aubrey was about to fall asleep, the redhead lifted up her head and gave him a soft kiss. "This was a nice way to spend our Sunday afternoon."

Aubrey rubbed one hand down Jessica's naked back and the other played with her hair as she laid on top of him. "This is how we should spend every Sunday afternoon, Jess."

"What if it's 80 degrees and sunny out?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Then we get blackout curtains and crank up the air conditioning."

"What about after we start a family? I don't think our future children will just let us do this every Sunday, you know."

"Kids have to nap, too you know."

Jessica laughed. "You're determined to one up me on this, aren't you?"

"Yep, because it's simple logic."

Jessica moved herself on her husband, purposely brushing his genitals. "Are you trying to Doctor B me, Husband?"

"Nope, just speaking the truth, Wife." Aubrey said before playing with Jessica's nipple.

Feeling her shudder started to make him hard again. Smiling, he flipped them over so that he was on top of Jessica. "Now, I think we need to get back to enjoying our rainy Sunday afternoon before we have to get ready for dinner."

"That's a good idea, Superman."

The two immediately embraced and began to make love again.

* * *

Two hours later, Aubrey was dressed for a night out and pacing. Every minute he would look at his watch. "Jess, are you ready yet?"

 _"Relax, Superman. I'm almost ready."_

The agent stood by the door. "What the hell are you doing in there? I told you that you didn't need that war paint. Can't you go without make up?"

 _"Superman, will you relax? We're not going to be late and the meat will still be there."_

"But I'm hungry."

From the bathroom, Jessica was using her curling iron on her hair, wearing it down because she knew how much her husband loved it. "You're always hungry."

"I'm not always-okay that's a lie." Aubrey said. "Jess, you're beautiful no matter what you do. Are you almost done?"

Jessica put the curling iron down and sprayed her hair. "Yes I'm almost done. Now if you whine about me getting ready one more time, I will be a slow poke and make us purposely late. If we lose our reservation then you get no sex tonight."

Aubrey straightened at Jessica's admonishment. He didn't know what was worse…no food…or no naked Jessica. As he pondered the difficult choice, he heard the door open. When he turned, his jaw dropped. Suddenly, he came to one conclusion.

 _Sorry food…can't live without naked wife._

Jessica wore a knee length dress with a red print design that flared out at her hips. It had a scoop neckline that showed off her beautiful creamy shoulders. Her long legs were accentuated by the black stiletto heels she had on as well as the sheer black stockings.

Her hair was down with loose, fat waves that brushed her shoulders. Her makeup was flawless and her green eyes seemed to pop out. She wore the garnet pendant he got her as a backup wedding present with the matching stud earrings.

Aubrey stared for a moment as he took her in. Without a doubt, his wife was gorgeous and it was going to take all he had to keep his hands to himself at dinner.

Jessica was positive she saw drool forming at her husband's mouth. Angela convinced her to get this dress, making a point that they should have a romantic dinner out during the weekend. She also gave her the lingerie underneath the dress as a wedding present and she planned on surprising Aubrey with it tonight.

The redhead twirled around as she got her husband's attention. "So, how do I look?"

Aubrey gulped. "Um, beautiful…sexy…gorgeous…tasty…"

She observed her husband from head to toe and was very pleased. He wore a pair of gray trousers with black shoes. Moving up, she saw he was wearing a royal blue button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, making his blue eyes pop out. He topped it off with a black sports jacket.

Her husband was handsome and she would have to work to keep her hands off him until they got back to the suite.

She walked by him, leaving her familiar cherry vanilla scent lingering in the air as she grabbed her purse and sweater. After checking the contents of her purse, she turned to Aubrey and she got weak by the look of naked desire in Aubrey's eyes. Blushing, she realized that they better leave before Aubrey had her for dinner and they would miss their reservation.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh, y-yeah." The agent said.

Aubrey checked to make sure he had his wallet before Jessica opened the door. After following her out, he locked it and turned and saw her from behind. Suddenly, something come to attention.

It was going to be a very long dinner.

* * *

Almost two hours later, the couple were at a table at the Old South Mountain Inn with after dinner drinks and sharing a plate of a baked apple tart.

"So, Superman, did you survive the wait for your Beef Wellington?" Jessica said before sipping her wine.

Aubrey watched his wife grab her fork and take some of their dessert as he sipped his whiskey. "Yes…I knew we would get here."

Jessica smiled as she finished her bite. "Really?"

Aubrey made a face. "Of course."

Jessica sipped her _Erath_ again. "So I had only imagined that my husband was whining outside the bathroom door."

"I was not whining…I was hungry. There's a difference."

"If you say so." Jessica said.

"I do say so." Aubrey said. "I also say that I think you're wearing something naughty under that dress."

Jessica smiled before taking another quick bite. When she finished, she spoke up. "Husband, why would you say that?"

Aubrey finished off the last of their dessert while Jessica took another sip of her wine. "Because you got dressed in the bathroom instead of with me. Also, instead of asking me to zip you up when you were having difficulties, you struggled for fifteen minutes before getting it."

"Anything else, Special Agent?"

Aubrey took a drink of his whiskey. "Yes. More than once since we arrived, I felt a leg feeling mine up during dinner. Either there are ghosts here Mrs. Aubrey, or you are trying to seduce me."

Jessica finished her wine and get the glass down. Smiling, she sat back in her chair. "No, Mr. Aubrey, I'm not trying to seduce you…"

Surprised, Aubrey felt his ego crushed. He was so sure. "O-oh."

The redhead sat up and leaned closer to her husband. "…I am seducing you."

The agent inhaled deeply as the possibilities for later were endless. They smiled at each other before they continued their after dinner drinks.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the couple returned to their suite. As Jessica was taking off her earrings, Aubrey locked the door before sitting the two bottles of water he had on the credenza.

"Jess, what were you cooking up with the innkeeper?"

The redhead looked at her spouse as she set her jewelry on the dresser. "What do you mean?"

Aubrey walked up to his wife and started cleaning out his pockets. "I mean, when I returned from the fridge with the bottled water, you two were very quiet. Being the trained bad ass FBI agent that I am, the evidence is leading me to believe that you are up to something."

Jessica removed her necklace and set it on the dresser. "I'm not up to anything. I've merely made some plans for tomorrow since the weather is supposed to be nice."

The agent watched his wife take off her shoes and walk to them over to the opposite wall as he hung up his sport jacket. "I thought we were going to the Crystal Grotto thing and then coming back here for some…private time."

"We will have private time, dear husband." Jessica said as she met up with Aubrey. "However, I think you'll enjoy what I have planned."

"Fine." Aubrey said before remembering their last conversation at the restaurant. "Now, am I still being seduced?"

"Of course." Jessica said before turning around so her back was to Aubrey. "Can you unzip me, please?"

Aubrey slowly pulled the zipper down and shivered when he saw black. Pulling the dress apart, he saw black all the way down, the contrast to Jessica's porcelain complexion striking. All throughout their dinner, his hands were itching to get her dress off. Now, his hands were shaking in desperation.

"Aubrey, did you hear what I said?"

Snapping out of it he turned his attention back to his wife. "Sorry…what did you say?"

The redhead smiled as she turned around holding her dress up. She enjoyed seeing her husband's pupils dilated. "I was asking what you thought of the inn for dinner."

"Excellent, as was the company."

"I enjoyed our romantic dinner very much, too." Jessica said.

"Hey, just because we're married doesn't mean I stop supplying the romance…" Aubrey replied before putting his arms around his wife. "Plus…it's one of the best surefire ways to get your panties off."

Jessica smacked her husband as he laughed. "You're an asshole, James Aubrey."

"Yeah, but I'm your asshole, Jess."

The redhead nodded before giving her spouse a kiss. "Yeah…I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Pretty much Jess. After all, I did pay an extra $30.00 to get us a second marriage license after we decided to marry in Virginia instead of DC."

Jessica giggled before they came together in another kiss, which turned to two, then three before they embraced. Jessica's fingers unbuttoned her husband's shirt. When done, she opened it to feel his chest before nibbling on Aubrey's neck while standing on her tip toes.

"Jessica…can you take your dress off, please?" The agent groaned. "I want to see what you're wearing."

"You first, Agent."

Jessica shivered as Aubrey removed his shirt and set it on the luggage rack. "Well, I guess it's time to finish seducing you, isn't it?"

Aubrey nodded enthusiastically, barely holding himself back as his wife moved back two steps. He watched her as she slipped out of the dress before letting it drop to the floor. When she revealed herself, his jaw dropped.

Jessica was wearing a black, strapless merry widow with a lace up front. The front edges were bordered with a violet lace that spilled over past the body of the garment and ended at her thighs. He noted the black panties, but when he saw the garter straps holding up the lace bordered stockings, he hardened to the point of pain.

Since he was a teenager, he always had a fantasy of being greeted with a woman dressed like this after watching old movies to escape his life of turmoil. As an adolescent, he woke up more than once with either a wicked case of morning wood or a mess in his pajamas that he had to hide from his mother. "Holy crap, Jess…"

Jessica twirled around slowly, showing off her outfit. When she faced Aubrey again, she saw his jaw drop further. "Well?"

"Wow…holy wow…"

The anthropologist knew she had to snap her husband out of his lustful trance. Deciding on her tactic, she smiled.

"I do need some help getting this contraption off. Maybe my husband can assist me?"

Aubrey snapped out of his fog. "Your husband can definitely help you with that."

Before she could react, her husband rushed her and lifted her up in a fireman's carry. "Aubrey!" She squealed.

"Hey, you make yourself into a sex goddess, I'm going to take advantage."

Aubrey dumped both of them onto the bed and kissed his wife all over her neck and chest. "Jess, you look beautiful…you have…to wear this again."

Jessica could feel her husband's lips all over her skin. When he flipped the cup of her right breast over, he zeroed in on her nipple, making her wet. "Oh wow…"

"Oh wow…is right, Jessica." Aubrey whispered into her skin.

As the agent enjoyed his wife, he debated on whether to leave the lingerie on or off. His decision was made for him when he felt Jessica's delightful hands unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Grabbing her panties, he pulled them down only to be stymied by her garter straps.

"Grrrr, dammit!" Aubrey moaned. "Jessica…"

"Let me help, Superman."

Aubrey watched as his wife skillfully unclipped her garters and quickly removed her panties. He smiled as she threw them across the room before pulling his pants past his thighs.

Jessica shivered when she saw him hard and ready, so on a hunch, she quietly clipped her stockings back with the garters. "Okay, Husband, where were we?"

He wasn't sure how she knew, but his wife was now fulfilling a fantasy of over twenty years. They were great as a teenager but to have it in the flesh as a 33 year old man was a dream come true. His wife was more beautiful right now that any women he had conjured up before in the past.

"Right here." Aubrey said.

He kicked off his pants, took his wife in his arms and began to make love to her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So there will be seven chapters instead of six, but I don't think anyone minds. I hope to have the final chapter out next week so I can start work on my SS gift. I hope everyone enjoys this penultimate chapter.**_

* * *

Jessica's bladder woke her up to a dark bedroom with an arm holding her to a large heat source. Comfortable, she moved back into Aubrey and closed her eyes, but it was no use. Grumbling, she moved slowly out of the bed and tip toed across the way into the bathroom.

When done, the redhead got back into bed and closed her eyes, but sleep eluded her again. She and Aubrey had crashed after they made love the second time last night, deciding to sleep in. Frustrated, she looked at her phone and the clock showed 2:21 AM.

 _'I know one way I can make myself sleepy.'_ She thought.

Deciding to seduce Aubrey awake for one more orgasm, Jessica turned around but stopped herself when she saw him. He looked so cute with that pout on his face and he was out like a light. While she knew he would be more than willing, she didn't have the heart to wake him.

She knew another way to make herself tired, but it was an odd time. However, she was desperate and she could still sleep in late.

Moving to get out of bed again, Jessica was stymied by Aubrey hugging her closer to him. He always held her like a teddy bear since their first time together. When she asked him why after the first few times they were intimate, he told her that he always slept better with her.

Moving slower than last time, she substituted her pillow when her husband groaned in his sleep and once more tip toed naked across the bedroom. Seeing the merry widow and her stockings in a pile on the floor, she picked them up and placed the set on the dresser before reaching the bathroom. Shutting the door to not disturb Aubrey, she turned the light on and headed for the bathtub.

Turning on the water, she made it a comfortable temperature before adding the green tea bubble bath. When ready, she got in and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the heat. Whenever she could not sleep a bath did her a world of good.

Jessica ruminated in the water for several minutes and felt herself relaxing when she decided she needed more warm water. Opening her eyes, she screamed when she saw her naked husband standing there watching her.

Aubrey could only laugh at his wife's startled reaction. "Whoa, it's just me."

"I know it's you, jackass." An annoyed Jessica retorted before splashing him with water. "Damn it, you scared the shit out of me!"

When her husband only laughed harder, Jessica splashed him again. "It's not funny, Aubrey!"

"Quit splashing me, woman!" Aubrey exclaimed before he saw his wife's pissed off face and made himself calm down. "I'm sorry. I woke up and you weren't in bed with me. I saw the light on, so I checked it out and saw you. I'm a man, all right? I see my wife naked in the bathtub, I'm going to go and appreciate the view."

Jessica exhaled. "Don't scare me like that again, Aubrey."

The agent felt pretty guilty as he realized startling a woman in the middle of night wasn't the best thing. "I'm really sorry, Jess."

She saw he really meant it, so she could give, too. "It's okay. Thank you for appreciating me naked in a bathtub."

"You're welcome, but no need to thank me. You're gorgeous."

Jessica blushed. "You don't have to guild the lily. I've already accepted your apology."

"I'm not. I'm a very lucky man." Aubrey said before heading towards the door. "I'll let you finish your bath, Jess."

Jessica suddenly got an idea. "Do you want to join me?"

The agent turned around and examined the tub. "Are we both going to fit?"

Jessica merely started letting some of the water out. When she was satisfied with the amount, she turned the hot water back on for a few minutes. "Yes, now get in here, Superman."

Aubrey watched as Jessica moved forward to let him in. When situated, she leaned back against him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"A bit snug that from the jet tub at the house, but this is nice."

"It is." Aubrey said as he lightly caressed Jessica's leg in the water. "We need to do this more often."

"That we can, Aubrey, but we'll have to enjoy it as long as we can."

"Why?" The agent asked.

"Because, speaking as the youngest in a family of eight, parental privacy is a rare luxury. Once we have a family I'm not sure if we'll be able to pull this off very often." Jessica said with a smile.

"Yeah we can." Aubrey said before kissing the top of her head. "We'll just have to be more creative is all. So…."

"So…."

Aubrey knew that they both wanted children, but since the subject came up, they might was well talk further. "Are we having an army of rugrats? I'm an only child but as you stated a minute ago, you're the youngest of six children."

Jessica's eyes got big. "I want kids someday with you Aubrey but no way in hell are six children coming out of me. How many do you want?"

Aubrey debated for a moment. "Maybe four."

"Four?" Jessica asked. "How did you come up with that number?"

Aubrey debated for a moment. "I've always wanted siblings, Jess, but…once my father left, it wasn't possible because my mother couldn't trust anyone else. You said so yourself that as that as close as you are to your brothers and father, sometimes you felt left behind because you were the youngest and the only girl."

Jessica exhaled. "Yeah. Probably didn't help that my oldest brother was 14 when I was born."

"I would like a larger family but I want to know your feelings on this, since you get the hard part." Aubrey said.

"I do admit that I would love some little Supermans. Of course, that large amount of little Supermans will probably eat us out of house and home. You better be a FBI Deputy Director by the time they become teenagers." Jessica said with a laugh.

"Okay." Aubrey said before dropping kisses on Jessica's shoulder and neck. "I say three, maybe four, a couple years apart each. Maybe start trying in a year or two. You should have your doctorate by then."

"Not bad…not bad…" Jessica said, "Except that with that time table our youngest will come when you're 44 years old and I'm 40."

"Hmmmm…."Aubrey said.

"Also, what if we have twins?"

Aubrey's eyes bulged. "Twins?"

Jessica held back a laugh at her husband's tone of voice. "Or triplets."

The agent thought for a moment. "Triplets…holy crap…"

Jessica turned around and saw the panic in Aubrey's eyes. "Superman, I was just kidding. The chances of that happening are statistically low, okay. Just relax."

Aubrey's panic subsided after Jessica kissed his cheek. "Sorry I panicked."

"It's okay. I'm almost 29 and you're 33. We have time. We'll get what we get and of course they'll be smart and have blue eyes like their daddy."

"Yes, they'll be smart, but they will have red hair and green eyes like their mommy. Got to have a least one redhead, Jess."

Jessica snorted. "Fine, I'll see what I can do, but not for a long time, Superman."

"I agree." Aubrey said before he traced kisses down her neck.

"Hmmmm." Jessica hummed before feeling a hand play with her breast. "Again, Superman?"

"No…you're in here obviously because you couldn't sleep. I'm attempting to help you."

Jessica relaxed until she felt where her husband's other hand went. "Ooohhhhh…wow…."

"Just relax." Aubrey whispered. "I just want to make you feel good."

"What…about…you?" The redhead sputtered.

"Consider this a thank you for our shower yesterday morning."

Jessica leaned further into her husband while he caressed her. "Works…for…me."

* * *

Aubrey woke up around 7:30. He knew he should be exhausted, but he was relaxed. Being naked in a bathtub with his wife almost six hours earlier charged him up, but he was content with the knowledge that he got his wife off. After their bath, she fell fast asleep in his arms.

 _'Take that, Oliver 'Girls only get off when you fuck them.' Wells.'_ Aubrey thought. The guy was an idiot who believed that he was God's gift to women. How Daisy put up with him was beyond him.

Pushing thoughts of the jerk out of his mind, he remembered what he was excited about when he went to bed last night…Jessica's surprise.

She knew him well enough that he knew he would enjoy it no matter what it was. However, if it involved her getting naked at some point, even better. It was their honeymoon after all.

Looking down he saw her curled up next to him sleeping wearing a very attractive slip nightgown she changed into after their bath. Combing her red hair back from her face, he admired the woman next to him. She was brilliant, stubborn, open hearted, occasionally a pain in the ass, and his best friend. He almost lost all that due to fear and he made a promise that it would never happen again.

Suddenly, Jessica's eyes opened. When she saw her husband looking at her, she smiled. "James Aubrey, were you watching me sleep?"

Aubrey combed her red hair back gently. "I was."

The redhead moved up until she propped herself up on her elbow with her head in her right hand. "You like watching me a lot, Agent Aubrey. Should I be worried?"

Aubrey gently rubbed his wife's leg over the blanket. "No. Be worried the day that I stop, which will never happen."

"Likewise, Aubrey." Jessica said before giving each other a small kiss. "Now, let's take a nice shower before breakfast. I want to hit the Crystal Grotto today before my surprise this afternoon since it's supposed to rain tonight."

"Are you going to give me a hint about this surprise, Jessica?" Aubrey said as he got out of bed.

"Well, I'll give you one. It involves food." Jessica replied as she followed her husband out of bed before grabbing a bottle of water. After opening and taking a drink, she made her way behind her husband into the bathroom.

"That doesn't tell me a lot." Aubrey said before Jessica offered him some water, which he took. "Thank you."

"That's all you're getting, Aubrey." Jessica said while pulling her birth control pills out of her toiletry bag.

"I thought you took those at night?"

"No, I take one every morning between 7 and 9:00 AM. Friday was late because of all the chaos with the wedding but I took Saturday's on time. I'm also due this week, so it's fine."

"Due?" He thought before he realized what she meant. "Oh."

"Yeah…that." Jessica said. "In regards to the surprise, you amazed me with the chocolate ice cream. Now it's my turn."

Aubrey watched his wife push a pill out of the foil and swallow it. He offered her water when she indicated so she could chase it down. "I'm a federal agent, Jessica. I'll figure it out."

Jessica nodded before opening the shower door and turning on the water. When the temperature was comfortable, she slipped off her short nightgown. Turning to her husband, she smiled.

"Well, you have almost six hours to figure it out, Sir. Now strip and get in here with me. I need an expert to help me wash my back…my breasts…or wherever else I need help."

The agent stripped off his pajama pants as he watched his naked wife get into the luxury shower. "Be right there, Mrs. Aubrey."

* * *

The two enjoyed their visit to Crystal Grottos on the 70 degree spring day. During their tour, they snuck more than one kiss thanks to the fact there were fewer tourists there on a Monday.

A short time later, Aubrey saw his wife on her phone as they walked towards their vehicle.

"Jessica…what are you doing?"

The redhead looked up with a sly grin. "Arranging to pick up part of the surprise for today. Now, you have about five minutes to figure it out or else I win."

The two got in and Aubrey started the engine before pulling out. "Is it lunch?"

"It is lunch, but—"

"Yes! I won Jess!"

"No," Jessica said with a chuckle. "No, you don't. How does it involve lunch?"

Aubrey looked at his wife with a stern face. "You're mean."

The redhead pondered with a smirk for a second. "I'll let you see me naked later."

The agent thought for a second. "Cool."

* * *

An hour later, the two found themselves at a secluded spot on a large blanket. On it was a large picnic basket with remnants of their lunch and a half empty bottle of Pinot Noir. Nearby, Aubrey sat against a tree with Jessica on his lap.

"So, Superman…what did you think of my surprise?" Jessica said before taking a sip of her wine.

The agent put his other arm around his wife. "This, dearest wife, was an excellent surprise. I didn't see this coming."

"I'm glad." Jessica said as she rubbed her hand on the back of his neck. "You know, there is something we should talk about before we get home tomorrow."

"If it involves us naked and alone, we can skip the talking." Aubrey said.

"We'll get there, Husband, but this involves our living arrangements."

Aubrey was puzzled. "All right…"

"This weekend, we're moving my stuff in from my apartment and storage. I would like to use that time to arrange the house a little bit."

Aubrey didn't know why but that thought made him very nervous. "W-what do you mean, arrange the house?"

"Well, I was thinking we could put my forensic journals out in the living room by your computer desk. Also, what would you think of putting those new towels Cam and Arastoo got us as wedding presents in our bathrooms and putting your old ones away for guests?"

Aubrey heard his wife continue to speak but tuned her out as he started getting dizzy from all the changes she was suggesting. It was his house and it was acceptable before. Now that she was his wife she wanted to change everything.

Nope, nothing was going to ruin their honeymoon. They still had about 24 hours until they had to return to real life and he was determined to enjoy it with his wife.

"I think we need to change the subject, Jess. Honeymooners don't talk about house arrangements or wedding gifts."

"Oh really." Jessica said as she finished her wine and set the glass in the basket. "Pray tell what do they talk about?"

Aubrey finished his wine before Jessica took his glass. "Thank you. They talk about things like…closeness."

"Closeness." Jessica said with a smirk. "Like how?"

"Like…this…" Aubrey said.

Bringing his lips to Jessica's, he initiated a soft kiss that heated up fast as the two held each other closer. Aubrey's left hand moved down his wife's leg and he felt something come to attention.

"Jess…" Aubrey whispered in between kisses.

"Yes…Superman…" Jessica responded in between kisses.

"We need…to go…back…to the inn…now…"

Jessica caressed Aubrey's ear in the way he liked and she loved feeling him shudder in between kisses. "Why…I like…it here…"

"Because I want you…really bad…Jess…what are you…doing?" Aubrey muttered in between kisses as he felt his shirt opened.

Jessica stopped kissing her husband but changed position so she was facing him on his lap while she continued to unbutton his shirt. "I've got a better idea, Superman…a real naughty one."

Realization hit the agent. "Here?"

"Uh huh." Jessica said with a smile as she opened his shirt.

"But we're outside and…oh wow you're undoing my pants…"

Jessica's hands finished unzipping his pants before gently caressing his chest. "Come on, Superman. It's secluded and there's plenty of room on the blanket…"

"It's not…ahhhhhh you're unbuttoning your shirt now…"

The redhead finished with her shirt before opening it to show off a beautiful green bra. "It's romantic…"

"I don't know, Jess…oh what are those delightful hands doing now?" Aubrey asked as he felt her hands trace patterns near his waistline. It took all he had not to rip her clothes off right there.

The anthropologist used the one thing she knew would get him. "I've have sex inside a car while outside, but I've never made love literally outdoors before."

Aubrey debated for a moment but his body overruled his head. "Aw, screw it."

He quickly pulled his shirt off before taking off his wife's. As she was going to remove her bra, he stopped her. "Nope, leave it on for a few minutes."

"Why—oof!" Jessica said before Aubrey grabbed her and laid her onto her back.

"Because I want to enjoy my wife first." The agent said before he nibbled the tops of his wife's breasts.

When Jessica's hands moved, the agent held them back and he enjoyed her soft skin. Pulling the soft cups of her bra down with his teeth, his mouth eagerly took first the right and then the left into his mouth and suckled. Moving downwards, he let go of her hands as he nibbled on her abdomen until he got to the waist of her pants. Unbuttoning them, he lowered them and pulled them off her legs, leaving them in a pile nearby.

"Aubrey, why did you leave my—"

"Because I don't want to wham bam my wife, all right? Not even out here." Aubrey said before pulling his pants off. "Even a guy likes a little foreplay."

"My apologies, sir." Jessica said as her husband laid between her legs.

The two sensually caressed each other and it wasn't long before Jessica pulled down Aubrey's boxers. As he kicked them off, she removed her underwear and bra before the two came together. Thanks to the anticipation, it didn't take long for them to reach their peaks.

When done, Aubrey lifted himself up to his side and put his arm around Jessica. They smiled at each other for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"So Aubrey, did you ever see yourself making love on a blanket outdoors?" Jessica said with a giggle.

"Nope. This was a first for me, too, Jess." Aubrey said as he looked down as the redhead. "This is one of those things that will be ours alone. Don't you agree?"

"I do." Jessica said with a smile before she grimaced. "Unfortunately, as much as I enjoy seeing you in the buff, we need to get dressed. I don't want us to get caught out here like Booth and Doctor B almost did. Now, where are my panties?"

Aubrey was still in his post-coital haze when Jessica's words finally sunk in. As she found her underwear, he grabbed her arm. "Wait, Booth and Doctor B were out here, too? They almost got caught?"

The redhead inwardly cursed herself before pointing her finger at her husband. "Aubrey, you can't tell that to anyone. Do you hear me?"

"Then how do you know about it?"

Jessica pulled her panties and pants on. "Doctor B told us about it during my bachelorette party after all of us polished off several bottles of wine. Now, get your clothes on."

The couple finished getting dressed and packed up their items. Jessica made sure the wine was corked tightly before packing it with the other stuff. When done, they walked back to their vehicle.

Aubrey tried, but his curiosity got the best of him. "I have to know, Jess. How did she get Booth to do that out here?"

Jessica turned to her husband as they packed the back of the SUV. "Aubrey no more questions. Ask one more thing and I won't wear the last of the lingerie I got as a present for Angela tonight."

"But—"

"It's easy to get off, Aubrey."

The agent mentally deliberated and came to one conclusion. "Of course, Booth and Doctor B should have some things of their own, much like we will."

Jessica gave Aubrey a peck on the lips. "I'm glad you agree."

* * *

They spent their afternoon getting small souvenirs for Hank, Christine, and Michael Vincent and their friends from all over Boonsboro and the inn. They had plans to pick up other things the next day at a distillery Booth strongly recommended to them.

When done, they braved the rain for one last dinner at Dan's Taphouse. Thankfully, their dinner this time around wasn't interrupted by the past and they spent the time eating and laughing together.

After returning, the innkeeper let them know that they had neighbors for the night. Recognizing it as a polite heads up, the couple headed back to the suite. They packed what they could so they could sleep in before squeezing in one last day of sightseeing.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

It was after 11:00 when Aubrey was sitting in bed leaning against the headboard while flipping through the channels looking for the score to the Cubs – Brewers game as Jessica got ready for bed. He felt a little sad that they had to leave this place they called home for the last five days, however, they were needed elsewhere.

Tomorrow, they were heading back to DC and Wednesday he had to return to work at the FBI so Booth could attend a seminar he had scheduled months earlier. However, he would be back as a married man and he couldn't wait to show off the ring or put their wedding picture on his desk. He melted when Jessica told him earlier she couldn't wait to put the same picture in her locker at the lab next to the one of him she already kept.

 _"Do you prefer visiting Antietam or Harper's Ferry tomorrow before heading back home?"_ Jessica said from the bathroom.

"Either is fine, Jess. I'll leave it up to you." Aubrey said as he heard her spit while brushing her teeth _. 'Well, one mystery gone.'_

 _"Any regrets about this weekend, Superman?"_ Jessica yelled before the water ran.

"Not enough sex." Aubrey said as he found sports updates on the local ABC affiliate.

 _"You never get enough sex, Aubrey."_ Jessica laughed _. "Don't you think at some point you're going to get tired of me?"_

"Uh, no." Aubrey said. "Now quit talking stupid and come to bed. It's cold."

Jessica emerged a few seconds later in a flyaway design babydoll nightie the color of sea green. He dropped the remote in his hand when he saw a bow between her lovely breasts. He didn't know what it was about them, but they got him hot every time.

He could only watch as the redhead walked to the bed, got under the covers, and sat on his lap. "I hear someone is cold."

"Ohhhhh yeah." Aubrey said before his hands moved up and down on his wife's thighs. "Wow…Jess…"

The agent admired how Jessica's lingerie boosted her breasts in a very pleasingly way. He wrapped one arm around Jessica's waist while the other slowly moved up and down her body. When he saw the thin layer of lace around her left nipple, his mouth latched on and suckled through the material.

"Uh….oohhhhhh." Jessica moaned as she held on tight. She began writhing against her husband, knowing that the layer between him and her was thin. Right now, she wanted him in the worst way.

Aubrey heard the familiar moans and moved his hands quickly first to her thighs then up inside the nightie when he felt nothing but skin.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He muttered onto her skin while pulling down the cup of her left breast.

"H-how?" Jessica sputtered with pretend ignorance as her husband attacked her chest area, making her wet with pleasure.

"Not wearing panties…you know how much that turns me on, Jessica." Aubrey said in a husky voice.

Suddenly, he didn't care that they had people in the neighboring suite. He only wanted to claim his wife and hear her scream. Quickly, he grabbed her, picked her up, and flipped them down to the end of the bed with her on her back. Pushing her nightie up, he nibbled all down her smooth skin until he had made it down to her core.

He looked into her eyes before his mouth latched on her nerve center, making her moan loudly. His tongue blazed a trail all through her woman hood and Jessica tried holding back her voice but it was difficult as Aubrey hit all her sensitive points.

She grabbed a pillow to scream into. However, her husband disagreed and yanked it off. "It's the last day of our honeymoon Jessica and I don't give a shit what other people think."

"Really?" An out of breath Jessica muttered. "What about the g—OOOOHHHH!" She groaned as her husband's mouth went back to where he was interrupted.

Jessica grabbed his hair as she arched into him further. Suddenly, he hit her breaking point and she screamed her orgasm.

The redhead barely got her breath when she watched Aubrey quickly remove his pajama pants before lifting her back up onto his lap. When she sheathed him they moaned in satisfaction together as she moved on him.

Aubrey held on for dear life as Jessica tightened her thighs around him. When she shifted slightly her warmth hit him just right and he almost exploded.

"Holy shit Jess!" The agent yelled as he held her against him, half her nightie still on. "Oh god, don't stop! Oh I love you. Yes…"

Jessica felt her walls encase Aubrey and she couldn't hold on any longer before her climax surged through her.

Aubrey felt Jessica's orgasm and his dam broke as well as he filled her. When he was finally empty, they sat connected with her on his lap holding onto each other. As they were calming down, the room phone rang. Confused, Aubrey answered it.

"Hello….yes ma'am…I do apologize…yes…Jess s-stubbed her toe and I was helping her…yes…my apologies to the other guests…thank you."

The agent barely hung up the phone before the newlyweds cracked up laughing. It took another minute for them to calm down. When they did, Jessica combed her husband's hair back.

"Stubbed my toe, Aubrey?"

"What was I supposed to say? Sorry about the noise, my wife was fucking me senseless on the last night of our honeymoon?"

"She knew you were full of shit, Superman."

"I know that and she knew that. However, she let me lie with dignity. We have to behave ourselves now."

Jessica gently moved off her husband and the two got under the covers for bed. "I think we can do that, Aubrey. This time tomorrow night we'll be at home with Skinner, where we can make the all the noise we want."

"That we can." Aubrey said before giving Jessica a kiss. "Good night, Jess."

"Good night Superman." Jessica replied.

Aubrey turned the light out and the two snuggled close to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: The final chapter folks! I hope everyone has enjoyed this journey, especially the folks who asked me to do this for almost a year now. I'm glad others love Aubrey and Jessica.**_

 _ **Now, onto finishing my first part of my Secret Santa present...**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving.**_

* * *

The suite was quiet until Aubrey's alarm went off. Hitting the snooze, he snuggled closer to Jessica.

"Mmmm you're warm." The redhead muttered while still sleeping.

"Of course. You should know that from last night." Aubrey said before jokingly repeatedly bucking himself into Jessica's behind.

"Aubrey stop it!" Jessica said while giggling. "I want my beauty sleep."

"Fine." The agent said before settling in. "You're warm, too."

"Thank you."

* * *

Eight minutes later, the alarm went off again. Aubrey hit the snooze before pulling his wife closer.

"Aubrey, we have to get up." The redhead said sleepily.

"No we don't." The agent replied with his eyes closed.

"Yes we do." Jessica said as she became more alert. "If we want to have time for Harper's Ferry and get back to DC at a decent time tonight, we have to."

"Noooooo." Aubrey whined.

"Come on, Superman." Jessica said as she got herself out of her husband's grip and got up.

"Noooooo…come back." The agent whimpered while weakly reaching for his wife.

Jessica ran her fingers through her hair as she walked to the bathroom. "It would be sad if I had to take my shower alone…"

At the bathroom door, she turned and saw her husband slowly lift his head and look at her. Suddenly, the agent jumped off the bed and chased her into the room to her squeals.

* * *

After their shower, the Aubreys finished packing their stuff and went to the main room for breakfast. Getting their orange juice and coffee, they sat down and observed the other two guests. After polite greetings, the young couple introduced themselves as Charles something the Fourth and his wife Madison. They were in the area on business and strongly emphasized they were from Philadelphia's Main Line. Immediately, Aubrey recognized them as snobs like what he grew up with before his father's downfall.

The honeymooners maintained polite conversation although the other two were boring them with talk of their social clubs and stories of society functions among Philadelphia's elite. When they got up to get more coffee, Jessica whispered in her husband's ear.

"I don't think they like that we're not sufficiently impressed by them."

Aubrey snickered. "They probably have very quiet, polite sex."

Jessica accidentally snorted as they laughed. "Shhh Aubrey. They're coming back."

The newlyweds changed the subject to their last case as the other couple got into earshot before returning to their meals. For about a minute it was quiet and the honeymooners thought they were home free. As Aubrey turned to ask Jessica a question, they heard it.

"So what is it that you two do?" The woman asked Jessica.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist currently working under Doctor Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian Institute. My husband is an FBI agent in the DC field office's Homicide and Major Crimes Division. He's the second in command to Doctor B's husband, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Aubrey and Jessica didn't miss the subtle annoyance in the woman's eyes. "I am familiar with her books. My committee has tried to get her to speak at our country club's Women's Day for the last several years, but she always has other commitments. Twelve days ago when we called her again, she said rather succinctly that she had other plans instead of speaking at our dinner last Friday."

"Yeah, that's because we got married at her house that afternoon." Jessica said.

"You…got married in Temperance Brennan's back yard? How…quaint." The other woman said while playing with her necklace. "She doesn't seem to realize the privilege it is to be invited to speak at our club."

"Yeah, I don't think a lot of people would." Aubrey said.

The anthropologist and agent held back their laughter as the woman almost choked on her breakfast. When they saw the glint in her eyes, they realized she was determined to prove her supposed superiority.

 _'Bring it on, bitch.'_ Jessica said to herself.

"We were married two years ago at the Philadelphia Country Club." Madison said while playing with her necklace.

"Both of our families are charter members." Charles chimed in.

"Sounds very nice. We didn't want a hoity toity wedding, though." Aubrey said as a subtle dig.

Jessica took her husband's hand. "For us, the venue or number of guests weren't as important as the vows we took. He's my best friend."

The agent had to bite his lip at Madison's obvious displeasure at her inability to shame Jessica. He had many things he could say, but his wife held her own. He could, however, let the redhead know how much he appreciated her words.

"Thank you, Jess. I feel the same way."

Jessica kissed her husband. "You're welcome."

Aubrey turned back to the couple. "Then we celebrated at the Founding Fathers Pub near where we both work."

"A…pub?" Madison said drolly. "How long were you engaged? Charles and I were engaged fourteen months."

"Nine days." Aubrey said before taking his wife's hand. "We just couldn't wait to be married."

The couple was silenced, so the four went back to their breakfast. Jessica and Aubrey could hear the others discussing their future engagements, noting that it was loud enough for them to hear. In response, they started a conversation about science fiction to annoy Charles and Madison.

They noted silence from the others after several minutes, but didn't care. Before Aubrey could respond to a point Jessica made about _The Day the Earth Stood Still,_ Madison spoke up again.

"Your…toe injury…woke us up at a late hour, you know."

Aubrey started snickering before Jessica smacked him in the chest. The agent cleared his throat before drinking coffee.

"My apologies, Madison for the disturbance. I hit it pretty hard." Jessica said.

Aubrey burst laughing at his wife's response. He had tears in his eyes before he saw Jessica's expression.

"She hit it…" The agent coughed. "…pretty hard on the credenza. We were up late packing because we are returning to DC today."

When the innkeeper was in view near the other side of the room, Madison stood up. "Excuse me, I need to talk to the innkeeper about arrangements for our room."

When the newlyweds were alone with the man, Charles started to play Madison's game with Aubrey. The agent attempted not to roll his eyes as the other man bragged about his career working as a corporate attorney for the largest firm in Philadelphia.

"I graduated Cum Laude from Penn State."

Jessica couldn't help herself. "You're a lawyer, too? My husband actually graduated Summa Cum Laude in his law class from Syracuse University before being accepted to the FBI Academy."

Startled, the man recovered enough to continue one upping Aubrey, who was enjoying himself before he saw he was out of coffee. "I need more coffee. Jess, would you like some?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Aubrey smiled as he took their coffee cups to the carafe and filled them. He always got a kick out of snobby assholes trying to make themselves superior to him. A part of him was grateful for his family's reversal of fortune because once in a while, he wondered if his father was still around if he would be like that.

At the very least, Jessica wouldn't have given him a second look. Then he would have lost out on the best thing that ever happened to him.

Yeah, things did turn out for the best. While he was devastated by it at the time, his life turned out the way it should be and he was grateful. He could even tune out the most pathetic people bragging about their empty lives.

That was until he turned around and saw red.

The wealthy braggart was now sitting in his chair and his hand barely touched Jessica's. He observed the look she gave the other man and knew she could take care of herself. However, it was hard not to get his pistol and shoot Charles something's hand off. The agent did not appreciate the asshole's attempt at familiarity with his wife.

As he got closer, he heard the asshole wax poetic about his father's wealth as head of the biggest hedge fund of Philadelphia. Before the man could flirt with Jessica further, Aubrey stood behind his chair before handing his wife her coffee.

"My father was a trader on Wall Street and worked with several hedge funds before ripping off his clients. You may have heard of him. Benjamin Aubrey? Recently he was arrested for that and attempted murder."

Aubrey noted the icy blonde on her way back into the room. "You know…those hedge funds are a tricky thing. One wrong investment and poof…all that money is gone. Just like that hand that's touching my wife's will be in two seconds if you don't get back in your chair and put it by your wife's when she sits down."

Wisely, Charles moved back to his original spot as his wife re-entered the room and joined him. Sitting down, the agent realized that his jealousy made him look like an ass until he felt a hand squeeze his thigh.

"You have five minutes to finish your breakfast because I am sooooo turned on right now." Jessica muttered.

Aubrey finished in two before taking her hand and rushing her back to the suite for one last tryst.

* * *

An hour later, the couple checked out and packed up their SUV. Heading north to Harper's Ferry National Park, they spent most of their time in Lower Town. When done, they headed to nearby Shepherdstown where they had lunch and explored the small town before purchasing more souvenirs. Next, they headed over to nearby Charles Town go to the place Booth recommended, Bloomery Plantation Distillery.

"Aubrey, are you sure we're going the right way?"

The agent directed his wife as she drove. "Yeah, this the route Booth gave me. He also strongly hinted he would like some Black Walnut SweetShine."

"I have to admit that the stuff looked very good." Jessica said before spotting the place of interest. "This place looks so cool."

"I know." Aubrey said as his wife parked their vehicle. "Ready for one last honeymoon adventure?"

"I am, Superman."

* * *

A little over ninety minutes later, the couple walked out with several bottles of hooch. After their very enthusiastic sampling, the couple took the tour as each felt a little buzzed and hung out. Aubrey magnanimously took the keys so Jessica could have a couple more samplings before they left.

"So we accounted for everyone, Aubrey?" Jessica said as she carried a small box.

"Yep, we got some for Booth and Doctor B, Wendell and Andie for watching Skinner and house sitting the last two nights, and a bottle for everyone who helped us plan and arrange our wedding in eight days." Aubrey replied before pushing a button to unlock the hatchback. "Even one for Daisy who didn't lift a finger except to bitch about—"

"Aubrey…" Jessica said in a warning tone.

"Sorry."

"There's also several bottles for us." The redhead said impishly. "If we get pulled over, the police officer will think we're smuggling alcohol over the state line."

"Hey, those growlers of beer are important."

"I know I made fun, but thank you for insisting we have a snack before coming here."

Aubrey gave her a grin. "See, I'm smart too, Ms. Forensic Anthropologist."

"That you are, Superman." Jessica said before leaning in for a kiss, which he reciprocated.

The couple put their items in the back before Aubrey shut the door. Getting in their vehicle, they put their seat belts on.

"So, ready to go home?" The agent said.

Jessica took his hand. "More than ready."

"Okay, let's go."

Aubrey started up the Jeep before backing out and heading back south to DC.

* * *

Aubrey and Jessica stopped at Booth and Brennan's right before 7:00 PM. They greeted everyone before giving souvenirs to the children.

"What do you say to Aubrey and Jessica?" Booth said.

"Thank you Uncle Aubrey." Christine said while hugging the lanky man.

Aubrey's heart warmed every time he heard that. "You're very welcome, Christine."

The young girl turned to the redhead. "Can I call you Jess like Uncle Aubrey does?"

The redhead was surprised but flattered. "You sure can."

Christine hugged the older woman. "Thank you, Jess."

The anthropologist felt tears welling up in the back of her eyes. "Yo-you're welcome, Honey."

"We didn't forget the adults." Aubrey said before giving a bag each to Brennan and Booth.

"Wow! A copy of the Broad Street Bullies documentary signed by Bobby Clarke! How did you get this?"

The honeymooners looked at each other before Aubrey answered. "We saw him in West Virginia today."

"You didn't have to…yes! Black Walnut SweetShine!"

Everyone laughed at Booth's giddiness until Brennan looked in her bag. "Oh my…an autographed copy of _'Dead Men Do Tell Tales'_. Doctor Maples is deceased, though. How did you—"

" _Turn the Page_ has some really cool books."

"It's a wonderful book store that I've had the pleasure to do two book signings for." Brennan said before she thought of something. "I hope it wasn't too expensive."

"No, Doctor B. This is a thank you for all you and Booth did to help us get married, including standing up for me."

"I concur with Jess. Booth, you did more than stand up for me, too. I'm just sorry you didn't get to dance with Doctor B at our casual reception."

"You never danced with me at your party, Uncle Aubrey. I had to go home with Grandpa Max after we ate dinner." Christine chimed in.

The agent squatted down to the little girl's level. "If it makes you feel better Christine, I didn't dance with Jess, either because there was no dance floor." Aubrey said.

Remembering her manners, the child turned to his wife. "Jess, may I dance with Uncle Aubrey?"

All the adults smiled at the child, a perfect amalgamation of Booth and Brennan. "Of course, Christine." Jessica said. "In fact, I know the perfect song."

The redhead searched her phone before she found a song she and Aubrey danced to at Cam and Arastoo's wedding. Pushing the button, _'There She Goes.'_ by Sixpence None the Richer began to play.

"May I have his dance, Ms. Booth?" Aubrey said while holding out his hand.

"Yes, Uncle Aubrey."

All three adults watched as Aubrey twirled her across the room. Jessica in particular loved how easy he was with children. Someday, he would do the same with their daughter. Something told her they would at least one.

When done, Christine protested as her mother told her it was time to start preparing for bed. As Brennan took their daughter to get her shower started, Booth turned back to the couple.

"So you two enjoyed your visit to the Inn Boonsboro?"

"We did very much, Booth. Thank you." Aubrey said. "I know the wedding was last minute and the Inn Boonsboro wasn't cheap with a holiday weekend—"

The senior agent put his hand up. "Enough. We already settled this last week, remember?"

"Sorry." Aubrey said.

Brennan re-entered the living room. As Booth went to get four beers, everyone sat down. When the senior agent joined them, the newlyweds gave an edited version of their honeymoon, including the areas they checked out.

"You two went to Harper's Ferry? Honeymoons are supposed to be romantic."

"Booth, you wanted to visit fecal pools when we were in Buenos Aires, remember?"

Aubrey started to snicker before Booth's look made him stop. Deciding to end the awkward moment, Jessica asked her mentor about the woman she spoke with this morning.

"Yes, they ask me to speak at their yearly women's function every year. However, I find their vapid nature annoying and I told that w—Madison as much when she called me again two weeks ago."

"Wow, no wonder she had starch in her panties when we brought up our wedding." Jessica said to everyone's chuckles but Brennan.

"I don't know what that means."

Before Booth could speak up, Christine yelled from the back. _"I'm done!"_

After Brennan checked on her, she let the girl come out and say good night to everyone. Booth and Brennan sent her to her room.

"We'll be there in a few minutes to read you a story." Booth said.

"Okay."

After Christine left, the four said their good nights to each other before Booth and Brennan walked the other couple out. As the door opened, the senior anthropologist spoke up.

"Ms. Warren, did you find time to follow my suggestions for the trip?"

Jessica turned around. "Yes Doctor B, we did. Both were very nice."

"I'm glad."

"Wait, what suggestions?" Booth asked.

Brennan turned to her husband. "I just gave my intern a couple of ideas of places to visit while we were there, Booth."

The agent was suspicious. "Where, Bones?"

Aubrey and Jessica looked at each other before he turned to the couple. "Well, I know you have to be up early Booth for your flight to Detroit and we're returning to work tomorrow so good night."

"Yeah, good night." Booth said off handedly before returning to his wife. "Bones, where did you tell them to go?"

The younger couple headed to their vehicle, snickering at the bickering of the other couple.

 _"To places we enjoyed obviously, Booth. Now we need to read to Christine."_

 _"Bones, where did you tell them—Bones!"_

Aubrey and Jessica got into her vehicle and burst out laughing. When they pulled out of the driveway, the redhead hooked up her Bluetooth adaptor to her phone. Searching through her Amazon Prime app, she found the song she was looking for. Pushing the PLAY button, _'Yours'_ by Ella Henderson began to play.

Aubrey smiled. "I remember this song, Jessica."

The redhead turned to her husband. "I had a hunch you might."

"We were eating cold pizza when you played this song at my apartment."

"Then I told you how much I loved this song. Then you put your pizza down and pulled me off the couch…"

"I asked you to dance and we did."

"Then we continued to dance…"

"When you held me very close and nibbled on my neck…"

"Before my shirt was unbuttoned…"

"And then I was slowly walked back towards your very comfortable couch, Agent Aubrey where we, well started another dance."

"We were both late for work the next morning as I recall, Jess."

"I've loved this song since I heard it the night you kissed me for the first time."

"When?" Aubrey asked. "I was with you."

"Until I sent you home after midnight after we made out for two hours. After you left, I was keyed up so I turned on my Amazon Prime and it came on."

Aubrey took his wife's hand as he drove. "That was a very good night."

Jessica grinned back. "It was."

* * *

Aubrey and Jessica arrived home thirty minutes later. After unloading their vehicle, they went inside where they were greeted by Skinner rubbing up against their legs.

"Easy boy." Aubrey said. "Let us put our stuff down. I know Andie and Wendell gave you lots of attention this weekend."

"He missed us Superman." Jessica said before putting her bags down and picking the cat up. "You missed us, didn't you, baby?"

"Man, I'm starving." Aubrey said as he headed to the fridge.

"Andie said Doctor B left us some food." Jessica said as she put the cat down and followed her husband into the kitchen.

Aubrey looked in the fridge and pulled out the entrée they were left. "It looks like Turkey Tetrazzini. That was nice of her to make something with meat for us."

Before he could dive in, Jessica walked over and checked it. "Aubrey, that's a Tofurkey Tetrazzini."

"How do you know?"

"Because it looks like the one she brought to the lab after Thanksgiving last year." Jessica said.

The agent whimpered. "But I'm hungry…"

The redhead grabbed her phone. "I'll call DiAngelo's."

* * *

Two hours later, Jessica was settled into bed while Aubrey was brushing his teeth. Grabbing her newest _Medicinal Physics Quarterly_ journal, she started to read.

 _"I think our honeymoon was good, Jess. What do you think?"_

"I enjoyed it a lot Superman. I know you were frustrated because we could only get a few days off at the last minute."

The water ran for a second and stopped. _"Jess, you deserved a honeymoon where we traveled someplace exotic. Two to three weeks away. That's what you're supposed to do."_

Jessica smiled. "No, Aubrey, tradition states we're supposed to have some fancy ass wedding. Instead we had the perfect wedding and a very enjoyable honeymoon."

The bathroom light went off and Aubrey came out shirtless with his pajama pants on. He saw Skinner sleeping at his regular spot at the end of the bed. However, when he saw his wife, he was hit with an emotional punch, albeit a good one.

Jessica was wearing her college t-shirt to bed while reading her anthropological journal. As much as he appreciated the sexpot he got this weekend, it was this he loved more.

Every day, they would go to work, he to the FBI and her to the Jeffersonian, the university, or wherever she chose to work after she obtained her doctorate. Some days, they would get to work together on a case as Agent Aubrey and future Doctor Warren, sometimes not.

Either way, after the end of their workday, they would make their way to each other at their house where they were James and Jessica. They would have dinner where they would share the highlights of their individual day. Perhaps afterwards they would have another one of their spirited debates, watch television or quietly read together on the couch with Skinner nearby.

Or they could crave more and come together to make love before ending their night. At the end, they would have one more day of sharing a life together.

"Aubrey! Are you all right?"

Aubrey was startled out of his thoughts. "Yeah…yeah I am."

Jessica put her journal down. "What had you lost in space?"

The agent gestured towards his wife and the bed. "This…us all domestic. I get this to look forward to this now every night."

"You're not going to miss getting a nightly fashion show of skimpy lingerie?" Jessica said with a snicker.

Aubrey walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in before lying down on his side next to her. "Hey, I'll still get to see that sometimes. But…I look forward more to ending my day with you. Physical activities are optional, but welcomed."

Jessica's fair skin blushed to her husband's delight. "Well, I look forward to ending the day with you too…in our bed…with our cat…or just us. Without Skinner, pajamas are definitely optional."

The agent gently caressed his wife's face. "I love you, Jessica."

"I love you, too James."

The couple came together in a kiss before moving apart. "So Superman, after all the fun and excitement of a wedding and honeymoon in five days, are you ready for real life?"

"I am, but…" Aubrey said while looking down at the floor.

"What, Superman?"

"When we got to Maryland, I realized we forgot one major thing after the wedding."

"Hey, the license was signed by Aldo, Agent Booth, and Doctor B along with us. Our marriage is legal, buddy."

They shared a laugh before Aubrey continued. "No, it was something that I had thought about on and off this weekend but really hit home when we stopped at Booth and Doctor B's."

Jessica was confused. "Superman, what are you talking about?"

"To find out, you need to get up." Aubrey said before grabbing his wife's hand and carefully pulled her towards his side of the bed. "Come on Honey, get up."

"All right, all right, I'm coming. Relax." Jessica said before moving out of the bed.

"Now, stand right here." Aubrey said after moving her towards the end of their bed.

Jessica was perplexed further when her husband left her to go to his nightstand. "Aubrey what is going on? We have to be up early in the morning."

"Just be patient." The agent said before grabbing his phone and searching while walking back to Jessica. When he found it, he pressed a button and _'Collide'_ by Howie Day began to play.

"Aubrey what are you up to?"

"We never got that first dance as husband and wife. I think we should have one."

Jessica smiled. "I think we should, too."

They came together and swayed to the music. Jessica rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder as he held her close to him.

"I always think of you when I hear this song, Jess." Aubrey said.

"Ever since we became friends, I've thought of you, too." Jessica replied. "This song is us."

"Yeah, where we're different, we complement the other." The agent said before kissing the top of her head.

"And where we're the same, we fit, Superman. Always."

Aubrey smiled. "Jessica, I think we finally have a song."

"I think you're right, Agent Aubrey."

The couple danced in silence enjoying their closeness. When Aubrey heard the bridge, he held her tighter. "No matter what life throws at us, Jess, I'll always be here."

"Me too, Superman. Me too."

Their lips met in a simple kiss before Jessica returned her head to Aubrey's shoulder. They continued their dance, ready to live their life together.


End file.
